The Universe and U
by chakeroo
Summary: A sort of songfic based on KT Tunstall's "The Universe and U"... :D hope you like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disc**__**lamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D**_

**A/N: So… my first fic after a few months… :D I hope all of you would like it. I only found**** inspiration last week, with the song, "The Universe and U" by KT Tunstall after I watched episode 18 of Grey's Anatomy. Anyway, I had a minor accident last month which left my right arm and shoulder in a sling and I couldn't type properly not to mention a lack of inspiration. Oooh! You guys should look up Callie and Arizona of Grey's Anatomy if you're not familiar with the show, I swear they are like Rei and Minako. Especially Arizona, same blonde hair, blue eyes and perkiness! Ahaha… Sorry for the rambling… :D**

**Before I forget, in this fic, Minako is a famous song writer and not an idol while Rei was still trained as a miko but is now a photojournalist. The other characters retain their supposed occupations. :D And their like in their mid-20's. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rei…" said Haruka as she waved her hand in front of Rei's face as Makoto smirked. "Hello? Earth to Rei!" the racer continued to wave her hand. "What on Earth would be so interesting at that…" Haruka stopped as she looked over the table near the wall. "Uh… Ruka?" Makoto turned and nudged Haruka as the racer was grinning while looking intently at where the miko was looking. The racer took Makoto's face with both hands and turned the brunette's face towards the direction where a blonde girl with blue eyes sat at the table and flirted with their friend. Makoto and Haruka looked at each other and grinned. They looked at Rei again and they laughed.<p>

"What?" asked a confused Rei.

"You and that girl back there were eye-sexing!" Haruka laughed. Rei blushed.

"You like blondes!" Makoto teased.

"Yep. Long blonde hair, blue eyed, smaller than you, likes to sing and perky… really perky," Haruka grinned.

"I do not!" reacted Rei as she glared at the two.

"How about Zona?" Haruka arched her eyebrow.

"Zona?"

"You're last fling, Zona, the exchange student living next door. Blonde, blue eyed, really cute dimples and super hot girl who just left a week ago and had an ex-girlfriend back home who almost looks like you," Makoto said and she was almost drooling.

"Wipe your drool, Mako," Rei tried to hide her smile as she saw her friend fantasize about her latest fling. "So what if she is blonde and… she does sing. Shit."

"How about Aki?" asked Haruka and then she sipped at her milkshake.

"She is not a blonde, she's a brunette," Rei looked smug.

"But she did have blue eyes and annoyingly perky for a brunette," Makoto leaned and rested her chin on the palm of her right hand.

"How about Chizuko?"

"Blonde but her eyes were green."

"How about Iwa?"

"I'll give you that but she was not perky."

"Ooooh Kaoru?"

"Fine. Her too but she was a little bit taller than me."

"Keiko?"

"Wait, remind me again why are we having this conversation?" glared Rei as Makoto and Haruka grinned like hell across her.

"We're just seeing a pattern," Makoto looked smug.

"What pattern?" Rei looked confused.

"Usagi?"

"What about her?"

"She's blonde, blue eyed, smaller than you and perky," Haruka smirked.

Rei became wide eyed and looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

"What so funny?" Makoto asked.

"You think I like Usagi? Oh man… This is priceless…" Rei laughed really hard afterwards and wiped a tear after and continued, "She's like a sister to me and besides she doesn't sing and she's not perky. She's just annoying." Rei laughed again.

Makoto and Haruka looked at each other and smirked.

"So who else do we know that is blonde, blue eyed, smaller than you and annoyingly perky?" Makoto arched one eyebrow and smiled.

Rei's eyes became wide and she blushed. She tried to hide the blush by sipping her tea while she lowered her head a little bit.

The bell attached to the door of the restaurant rang, indicating someone has entered the premises.

"MINAKO!" Haruka shouted.

Rei spew out her warm tea and all of it accidentally hit Makoto straight in the face. Haruka was surprised but started laughing as Makoto glared at Rei while she wiped her face off of the warm tea with tissues. Rei's face was really red out of embarrassment and kept saying sorry to Makoto as she handed out more tissues to the brunette while wiping her chin.

"Mako, what happened?" Minako asked as she reached the table

"Rei spew out her tea at Mako!" Haruka answered as she held her sides as she laughed.

"Why?"

"Because we were talking about… OW!" Haruka was cut off with Rei kicking her shin.

Minako raised her eyebrow and looked at Rei.

"It was nothing," dismissed Rei.

"Scoot over Grumpybear. Ooooh cheesecake! I love cheesecake! May I have some?" Minako looked at Rei and the raven haired girl nodded. "Please turn your perky mode down a notch," Rei pinched the bridge of her nose. Minako just kissed Rei's cheek, giggled and said, "Nah. I think you secretly love it!"

Makoto and Haruka laughed while Rei muttered something incoherent and blushed.

"So why are you here, Mina? I thought you have work today?" Makoto asked as she crumpled the used tissues.

"I finished writing the song yesterday so Miyuki and I are going on a date today," Minako smiled.

Makoto and Haruka simultaneously looked at Rei. The miko sighed and said, "I have to go. There will be protest rally that I have to cover in about an hour and I have to get my things at my apartment before heading out so if you'll excuse me," And with that Rei tried to stand, Minako stood up so that the miko could get out of the booth. Makoto and Haruka looked at Rei sadly. The latter caught and tried to give a smile and said, "I'll text you guys if I would be able to go. Bye."

"She's got it bad," Makoto whispered at the side of her mouth towards Haruka as the racer nodded sadly.

"Got what bad?" Minako asked as she sat back and continued eating the cheesecake. Then suddenly her phone buzzed. "Miyuki's here!" Minako giggled as she read the text.

"I never met her in person before," Makoto said to Minako.

"Really? Well she kind of looks like Rei a bit but her eyes is grey and her hair is shorter," Minako said then ate the last piece of cheesecake.

"Yep. Sort of acts like Rei too," Haruka nudged Makoto.

"Oh… _OH!_" Makoto replied to a grinning Haruka.

A second after, Miyuki enters the door and scanned the room for Minako. Haruka saw her and waved. Miyuki went to the booth and sat down beside her girlfriend.

"I saw Rei leave before I got to the door. Is she okay? She looks like she's sad and angry at the same time," Miyuki asked after she kissed Minako on her cheek. Minako suddenly found something interesting on her spoon and she looked at it sadly. "Babe, are you ok?" asked Miyuki. Minako faked a smile and nodded. "How rude of me, I'm Miyuki, Minako's girlfriend. Your Makoto, right? I recognize you from the pictures that Minako had shown me," Miyuki extended her hand to Makoto smiled and the latter shook her hand in return.

"She's probably just grumpy… again," Makoto said.

"I think she hates me or something," Miyuki sighed.

Minako became wide eyed at her girlfriend's confession. "Why would you say that?" asked Minako.

"Because she doesn't seem to try to even talk to me or get to know me. She is your best friend isn't she? She should grill me about how to take care of you or threaten me or something. Isn't that a best friend's job?" answered Miyuki.

"Don't worry. She's just like that. When we first met, it was like months before she even talked to me. Like a real conversation," Haruka assured Miyuki.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"See… you don't have to worry," Minako hugged Miyuki and the latter smiled.

Miyuki looked at her watch and said, "Mina, we better go. We might be late for the movie."

"Okay. See you guys later?" asked Minako as she stood.

Haruka and Makoto nodded and saw the couple walk away.

Haruka sighed and continued, "I always knew she liked Minako but not that deep."

"Me too. I thought it was only a crush that didn't go away. You think Minako knows?" Makoto looked at Haruka.

"I don't think she does. But those two are subconsciously dating people who look, think or act like the other," Haruka sighed.

"Definitely. Come to think of it, I notice that Rei is avoiding Minako a bit especially when she is with Miyuki. Well that what Ami said. Rei always bails whenever Miyuki is with Minako. And I only noticed it now but she really looks like Rei," Makoto said.

"I noticed that too," Haruka answered.

"What's Miyuki's occupation? Minako doesn't talk to me about her much. Which is weird because she's usually talkative about that kind of stuff," Makoto said and then took a sip of her soda.

"She's a trainer at a gym near Minako's place. You know, I tried talking to Rei once about the whole Minako thing but she shrugged it off and everytime Rei gets stressed when I talk try to make her talk about it, Minako suddenly calls or shows up out of the blue. It's like she can feel Rei's distress or something," Haruka answered and sighed.

"What are we going to do with those two," sighed Makoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D_**

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a lot of work last week and I didn't have enough time to write the updates. And I am actually working during the holy week. Ugh. Ahaha… :D

Thank you to Da Pyro's Love, jedicaro, Ramanda87, MinaRayeFan, sailor-ice and onzy for the reviews.

Da Pyro's Love – I think the site had a glitch last time because I couldn't leave reviews on other stories and I can't seem to log-in. Anyway, thanks for the help!

sailor-ice – thanks! I just thought that Rei, Haruka and Makoto are sort of the "boys" in the group so they probably are closer to each other than the other girls. Well that is the case in my group of friends so I thought I incorporate it in my stories… :D

onzy – thank you so much for the review! Reviews like that make me want to write more. *hug*

* * *

><p><em>RING RING RING!<em>

"Ugh. I just got home! Please don't be about work," Rei sighed as she took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the screen, smiled and answered, "What's up Haruka?"

"The girls cancelled on us. Usagi said she had something to do, Ami got called at the hospital, Michiru and Setsuna are having a girls' night with Hotaru and Minako… we don't know where she is. She's not answering her phone for some reason," Haruka said. Rei could hear the annoyed tone of the racer on the other line. "Do you want to go out? Just you, me and Goliath here," Haruka snickered. Rei heard someone cursing on the background of the other line and smiled. "So are you up for a drinking session?" Haruka asked.

"I don't want to go out. I just got home and I'm really tired," Rei answered and flopped down on her couch. "What if both of you just come here and we'll drink here. I think I still have…" Rei went to the kitchen and searched for something on one of her cupboards. "Here! I still have some of your tequila left. You could buy the chips and stuff. I ran out of lemons though," continued the miko,

"Ok. We'll buy some chips, lemons and beer. Definitely beer! Just give us 20 minutes. Bye!" Haruka said while Rei heard someone yelling 'YES!' at the background and then the line went dead. Rei smiled and began to tidy up her apartment.

_20 minutes later_

Rei heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" the miko yelled. Haruka and Makoto entered with 2 six packs, a bottle of Tequila and bag full of chips.

"Are you planning to get really drunk?" Rei eyed the beer and the bottle of tequila.

"We're planning on getting you drunk and talk about Minako! You have to loosen up a bit, dude," Makoto winked at Rei.

"Wait, it is your day off tomorrow, right?" Haruka asked as she put the drinks at the table in the living room and left to the kitchen to slice the lemons.

"Yep!" answered Rei.

"The beers are for you. We know you can't handle hard drinks too much," Makoto took out the beers from the pack and set it on the table.

"Yeah yeah. That's why I haven't drank the tequila by myself that you purposely left last week," Rei answered and opened a can of beer and drank the whole can.

"Woah! Slow down! You'll get drunk first… again. Wait for us!" Makoto swat Rei on her arm as she threw the empty can to the table. The brunette then poured tequila on the shot glasses. She didn't notice that the miko has already put some salt on her hand.

"Here are the lemons!" Haruka shouted and set the plate on the table.

Rei licked the salt and immediately downed the two shots and took a lemon wedge and sucked on it.

"What the…" Makoto got surprised and Haruka's jaw was hanging.

"What?" Rei looked at them questioningly.

"Dude, those shots were for us!" Haruka teased Rei.

"Well you were slow so I downed them," Rei smugly answered.

"Ha! Just don't get mad at us when you wake up tomorrow!" Makoto glared at Rei.

_After a couple of minutes_

_RING RING RING!_

"Shellllow?" Rei slurred as she answered her cell phone. Makoto and Haruka was laughing as Rei drunkenly tried to sit up straight at the couch.

"Rei? Are you drunk?" Minako's concerned voice could be heard on the other line.

"Nooo. Am not drunk jas shipsy," Rei hiccupped after answering. The other two laughed again.

"Is someone there with you?"

"Jas Golllliath cheff en a verrry famoush reyshcarrr driverrr," slurred Rei.

"Please give the phone to Haruka."

"Howkey," answered Rei. The miko tried to get up but instead flopped face first at the couch and the phone went flying on the floor. Makoto picked it up and said, "Mina?"

"Give the phone to Haruka now!" shouted Minako.

Makoto got surprised and immediately threw the phone to Haruka.

"H-hello?" Haruka cautiously said.

"What the fuck were you thinking letting Rei drink? You knew she can't handle hard drinks very well!"

"Hey! Don't pin this on us! We brought beer for her but she insisted on drinking tequila. And she only had 8 shots and 2 beers in like… 20 minutes. We don't know what came over her but she did shots right after I put the lemons on the table," Haruka said defensively.

"Is she okay?"

"We couldn't get a straight answer from her. We tried to talk to her but she just kept smiling which is really weird and creepy," Haruka looked at Rei who was snoring and Makoto was trying not to laugh in fear of Minako might hear it.

"I'm coming over right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She needs someone there when she wakes up or else her apartment might burn down. I'm on my way now. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay," Haruka looked at Makoto after Minako hung up. "Dude, wake her up. Minako is coming over!" Haruka continued.

"Shit. Okay I'll clean up here and you wake her up," Makoto answered and hurriedly went to the kitchen.

"That's unfair Mako! I don't want to wake up the fire breathing dragon!" Haruka shouted at Makoto.

"Sucks to be…" Makoto was walking towards the living room holding a broom when she was cut off by Rei.

"Minnna… I llllove youuu…" slurred Rei while sleeping.

"Ha… Tell us something we don't know," Haruka smiled.

Makoto smiled also and started to clean up some of the chips and lemons on the floor. Haruka tried to wake up Rei but the miko doesn't seem to notice the shaking. The racer continued while Makoto returned the broom to the kitchen when the door bell rang. The sound of the door bell woke the miko up and she jerked upwards.

"Minako… don't leave," Rei said as she clutched her head and sat down again. Fortunately, only Makoto and Haruka heard what the miko said. They sadly looked at Rei.

Minako and Miyuki entered the apartment. They said their good byes and kissed each other.

"Am I drreamming? Ish Mina kisshing me? Wait… I dddidn't cut my hair and I do not own that kind of shirrrt. And iff she's kishing me, why can't I feelll her lipsh?" whispered Rei as she clutched her head and looked at the direction of the door.

"I hate to say this but that's Miyuki," Makoto treid to soothe the miko.

"Shit!" Rei banged her head at the table.

The other people whipped their head to look at the miko.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Haruka tried to make Rei sit up and looked at the miko's forehead. "Thank God your table is made of wood and not glass!" the racer continued to scold Rei. Minako sat beside Rei and took her hand and Miyuki just let herself out of the apartment. They didn't see the glare that Miyuki gave Rei before she closed the door.

"Now that you're here, we'll go. Oh and we're taking this…" Haruka said and took the unopened bottle of tequila.

"Okay," Minako answered without looking at the two. She let Rei lean in and rest her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Makoto and Haruka left the apartment shaking their heads.

"Rei, can you at least get up?" Minako shook Rei a little bit.

Rei blinked a couple of times and smiled. "You're here. My Mina ish really here," Rei said in a sing song voice while smiling. She then touched Minako's cheek.

The blonde blushed and answered, "Yes, grumpy bear. Mina's here. Now if you can get up, we could just snuggle on your bed. What do you say?"

"I'd llllove that Mina-chan!" replied Rei and she tried to get up but failing miserably. Minako helped the miko to get up and walk to her bedroom after a couple tries. Once the miko was sitting on her bed, Minako went to the kitchen and took a glass full of water and let Rei drink it. The miko drank the water and hugged and rested her head on Minako's stomach. "I miiished you," slurred the miko. "I missed you too," Minako smiled sadly and kissed the head of Rei. "Let's get you to bed," Minako gently pushed Rei down the bed and went to the other side of the miko so that the blonde could spoon with the miko. But Rei had other plans, she faced Minako and looked at her intently. The miko's eyes began to close but before sleep took over, she managed to kiss Minako on the lips and both of them smiled. The blonde just watched Rei sleep for a couple of minutes before kissing the miko and drifting off to sleep herself.

_the morning after_

"So how's the hangover?" teased Makoto as she eyed the miko wearing her hoodie and sunglasses as she sipped her tea.

"Don't yell, Mako. Please," whispered Rei.

"Where's your blonde princess?" Haruka asked Rei in a whisper.

"She went home after feeding me. I swear she can't cook but she makes the meanest blueberry pancakes ever. Anyway, she was really silent and it makes me nervous because I don't remember what I said to her and why she was there in the first place," shrugged Rei and took another sip of her tea.

"She made you pancakes?" Makoto asked in amazement.

"Yep. Why?"

"Because she hasn't made us one when we get drunk."

"Really? She knows that helps me not be grumpy after I had too many drinks," Rei smugly replied.

"Oh so you're so very special then," Haruka teased Rei.

"If I'm so special then why is she with my doppleganger?"

"Ask yourself that. You haven't made a move since like… you've met," Makoto said as she got up and went to the kitchen to get the teapot.

"That's not true. Well sort of," blushed Rei.

"Wait. What do you mean 'sort of'?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

Rei faked a cough and waited for Makoto to sit beside her before answering, "Well… we're each other's first."

"Each other's first?" Makoto and Haruka said in unison.

"You know what I mean!" shouted Rei and she suddenly clutched her head. The brunette and the blonde raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. "Fine! We haven't said anything about this to anyone, okay? So keep your mouth shut. Are we clear?" Rei huffed.

"Crystal," Makoto and Haruka smirked.

"Remember when we were in High School and Mina had her first boyfriend? That Yaten guy who looked like girl? Who by the way had this weird sort of silver-ish glint on his hair," Rei started and got a nod from the two. "Yaten was kind of pressuring Mina to take their relationship to the next level and he gave her an ultimatum. He said Mina should think about it and decide when he gets back from some country after the summer. Mina didn't want to sleep with him and they havent even kissed! And they were like dating exclusively for like a month. She told me all this during a sleepover at the shrine," Rei sighed and looked at the two. Makoto and Haruka gestured the miko to go on.

"She asked me if I could kiss her and at first I said no because I already had a secret crush on her. Then she pouted and I mean really pouted and I don't have the power in me to say no to her when she pouts. What the fuck is with that pout anyway? Everybody pouts so why can't I say no? I mean really she's not even that cute when she pouts. I'm not saying she's not cute at all but…" Rei was cut off with Haruka saying, "You're rambling."

"Sorry."

"Continue," Makoto said in a serious tone but inside she was laughing on how Minako always get Rei flusttered over such things.

"We kissed. It was like really magical. As in like cheesy magical. Like fireworks magical," Rei was smiling and her eyes were glazed over as she remembered their first kiss.

Makoto and Haruka chuckled.

"What?"

"Dude, you got it really bad," Haruka laughed.

"Whatever. On with the story. So we just kissed and cuddled everytime she has a sleep over. Well she practically lived at the shrine during that summer. And then one night after we kissed and was cuddling, she turned to me and kissed me passionately. I stopped it before it got heated but she just looked at me. I will never forget how her eyes looked like that night. It was like I got lost in them and I felt loved. Really loved. So I asked her if she was sure about doing it and you know what she said?"

"What?" Haruka and Makoto asked in unison. Haruka was biting her shirt while Makoto leaned a little bit closer to Rei.

"She said 'Make love to me, Rei' and I was a gonner. I made love to her and I swear it was like she was making love to me too. When school started again, she broke it off with Yaten and we technically were in a relationship."

"Technically?" asked Haruka. Makoto was still blushing and still leaning a little too close to Rei.

"We never talked about it. I mean we were like in a relationship but not officially. Maybe she got tired of waiting for me to ask her officially and after months of bliss, she suddenly had a girlfriend. An official girlfriend. I had to get over it so I dated people too and I came out to my granpa after the fall out. It hurt so bad to still pretend that I'm just a bestfriend," Rei said sadly.

"Now I know why you were so close during the first half of that school year and the sudden fall out," Makoto nodded as she thought of the days of the fall out.

"It bothered me to see her dating and stuff but I got scared that maybe I was just a phase. Maybe she doesn't really like me or something. But now, she's practically dating someone basically me and it pisses me off!" Rei threw a pillow at the TV.

"Ask her," Haruka shrugged.

"Ask her what?" Rei answered in annoyance.

"Ask her if you were just a phase."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Then nothing will happen," Makoto answered for Haruka who just facepalmed herself upon hearing Rei's answer.

"Besides, I look like Miyuki. I mean I just can't ask her out on a date because they're together and I'll just remind her of that fucking doppleganger," Rei poured herself another cup of tea.

"Ah no. First of all, Miyuki looks like you. There's a difference," Makoto replied.

"Do something drastic," continued Haruka and Makoto nodded.

"Like what?"

"Get a tattoo or a dye your hair white or get your boobs done or something," Haruka shrugged.

"I already have a tattoo."

"Then do something else."

"And then what?"

"And then she'll notice you and forget about your doppleganger. Just do something that will get her attention again then go from there. Show her that the real Rei is in front of her," Haruka answered.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Makoto cocked her head to side.

"I'll do it," Rei answered confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D_**

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! :D Sorry if I can't update fast enough for you guys, it's kind of really busy around here and I don't get the time I need to write updates so please bear with me… :D Anyway, for Da Pyro's Love review – I'm not changing Rei or any other character into a man. :D I like to stick with the girl on girl stuff when I write. I mean there's nothing wrong with the sex change ideas but it isn't really my thing when it comes to me fics. :D Oh and sorry I didn't write the whole drunk Rei part longer… :D I hope you enjoy this one! :D

* * *

><p>"Seriously, are you still mad at me about our date a week ago?" Minako asked Miyuki as they walked hand in hand along the pathway leading to the park.<p>

Miyuki sighed and said, "If I were still mad, would I be holding your hand right now and coming with you to Makoto's restaurant for dinner?"

"You've got a point there but…"

"But what?"

"It's just you're really quiet today and it's kind of making me… I don't know… uncomfortable."

"Look, we already talked about this, okay?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry. She's your best friend. I just find it weird that you can sense her and she can sense you whenever there is something wrong. I'll get used to it eventually. And I already explained to you that I was just disappointed that we didn't get to finish our date and not with you helping Rei get sobered up."

"So we're good?"

Miyuki stopped, pulled Minako closer and kissed the blonde.

"Yeah. I think we're good," giggled Minako. "Oooh! Ice cream! I want one!" shouted Minako as she tugged Miyuki's hand and sprinted towards the ice cream truck.

Minako got two scoops of strawberry flavored ice cream and Miyuki got a popsicle. After paying for the ice cream, the two went on walking towards the restaurant that Makoto owned that was located near the park.

Minako suddenly stops and stares at a couple giggling while walking a little further forward from them. A blonde with blue eyes wearing a midnight blue shirt, skinny jeans and high heels was flirting with a raven haired girl sporting a Mohawk wearing a white v-neck shirt, a sort of skinny olive colored cargo pants and a pair of boots while sporting aviator sun glasses. The two strangers looked like models in magazines. Miyuki stops and looks at her girlfriend were looking at and smirked.

"She's cute," teased Miyuki and licks the popsicle that she bought.

"Huh?" Minako blushes as she realized she got caught staring.

"I like the blonde more. Kind of reminds me of someone," Miyuki continued to tease. She got Minako's empty ice cream cone and threw it on the trashcan with the popsicle stick.

Minako swatted Miyuki's arm and giggled.

"You like the brunette, don't you?"

Minako blushed and said, "How can you tell?"

"Well, I'm a brunette and you like me."

"Nah. I like that model look-a-like more."

Miyuki feigned hurt and said, "So were breaking up?"

"Yep. We're breaking up because I'll take the brunette to be my girlfriend and you take the blonde then after a week we'll reconcile and have a foursome," Minako tried to be serious but she help but smirk as she saw Miyuki trying not to smile also.

After a few seconds of staring at each other waiting for the first one to crack, Miyuki couldn't take it anymore and laughed. Minako giggled as Miyuki pulled her for another kiss.

"I love you so much," Miyuki whispered to Minako as their foreheads touch each other after kissing.

Minako just smiled, pecked Miyuki on the lips and pulled the latter towards path where the restaurant is located.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need any help?" Haruka asked Makoto after she plated some food that she cooked for her friends. Once a month, the gang would stay at Makoto's restaurant and just eat and share stories with one another.

"Nope. I got it all covered. Thanks for the offer though," Makoto answered as she put the finishing touches on of the dishes. "I was wondering, have you seen Rei after we talked last week? I got pretty busy with the restaurant after that and I only got to talk to her once. All I know is she was pretty busy too because one of her co-workers was sick she had to cover their shift all week," Makoto continued while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Not really. I was out of the country for 4 days remember? I got to talk to her last night and she said she was coming tonight," Haruka replied. She tried to taste the dish but Makoto swatted her hand and Haruka pouted.

"I forgot. Do you think she went through with it?" Makoto took the dish and put it in a table where it was out of reach of the racecar driver.

"Went through with what?" Ami asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," Makoto lied and looked at the floor.

"You do know that I can tell if you're lying to me, right?" Ami raised one of her eyebrows and tapped her foot on the floor. Haruka grinned at a flustered Makoto.

"Who's lying?" inquired Michiru as she entered the kitchen as well. Haruka's grin dropped and then she tried to slowly walk to the kitchen door. "Haruka, where do you think you're going?" Michiru asked sweetly but her eyes were saying something else.

"Just going to check if Usagi and the others are comfortable outside," Haruka stuttered.

"Oh no no no Tenoh Haruka! You will finish what you two were talking before we walked in here," Michiru said sternly. Haruka sweatdropped, she knew she would be sleeping at the couch for a week if she didn't tell Michiru what happened.

"Promise us you won't freak out?" squeeked the racer and Ami and Michiru raised an eyebrow. Haruka faked a cough and continued, "We kind of told Rei to do something drastic so that she could get Minako's attention."

"You know, to separate Miyuki's and Rei's identities," Makoto continued and looked at Ami with puppy-dog eyes.

"So what did she do?" Ami inquired as she took Makoto's hand and interlaced it with hers. Makoto gave a satisfied sighed.

"That was what we were talking about. We haven't seen or talked to her in a week and we don't know what she did," answered Haruka as she inched her way towards Michiru and when she got close she kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, Haruka. Really? You do realize that Minako would freak out if she did something drastic," Michiru replied as she patted Haruka's head. The racer purred like a cat and put her head on Michiru's shoulder and hugged her.

Suddenly, Makoto's phone rang. Makoto looked at the screen and saw Rei's name blinking on it.

"Hello?"

"Dude, are you all there at the restaurant?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"At the park… give us 10 minutes and we'll be right there on your doorstep."

"We?"

"Yep! I'm bringing Zona. She got here about 2 days ago. Tell everyone, I know all of you has a crush on her," Rei teased Makoto and the latter heard someone giggle at the background. "You and Ruka should come out and wait for us. We'll be entering at the back door so that we could surprise everyone. I want to show you something," Rei continued.

"Oh okay," replied a stunned Makoto.

"Bye!"

Makoto hanged up the phone and looked at Ami. "She's bringing Zona here," Makoto said while blushing.

"Oh my God! She's coming over?" Michiru squeeled.

"Hey! You have a crush on her too?" Haruka asked, slightly stunned that her girlfriend has a crush on Rei's neighbor also.

"Of course! Haven't you noticed I was always visiting Rei after she introduced Zona to us," Michiru was smiling ear to ear and her eyes were glazed over. Haruka's jaw dropped and stared at her girlfriend.

"Ami, why are you blushing?" Makoto inquired a now quiet and blushing Ami. The blue haired girl couldn't answer instead she just blushed even more."You too?" Makoto was shocked and Ami just nodded. "I guess Rei was right about everyone having a crush on Zona," Makoto laughed.

"Dude, Rei said we should wait for her outside," Makoto said after she looked at her watch. "Ami please entertain the others while we wait for Zona… I mean Rei," Makoto blushed.

"Okay. I just hope she didn't do anything that drastic and remember, Zona will be sitting next to me," winked Ami as she and Michiru went to the dining area.

After the two girls went to the dining area, Haruka and Makoto went outside the kitchen and chatted while waiting for Rei and Zona.

"Hey Mako and Ruka!" Zona shouted and smiled, showing her dimples full force, as she saw the two chatting outside the back of the restaurant.

"H-hey!" Makoto and Haruka stuttered as they saw Zona. The blonde hugged Makoto and Haruka and kissed their cheeks after. "Aaawww both of you are so cute when flustered," giggled Zona.

"Where's Rei?" Haruka asked as she nudged a still frozen Makoto.

"Hi guys! I followed your advice!" Rei said as she approached the three.

Makoto and Haruka became wide eyed.

"Oh my God! Minako will flip if she saw you like that!" Makoto almost fainted and Haruka face palmed herself.

"You said I should do something drastic. So I did," Rei said smugly.

"It suits her. She looks cute," Zona kissed Rei's cheeks.

"Just wait here for… a minute…" Haruka suddenly ran inside the restaurant and Makoto guarded the door, hindering Rei to enter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka almost tripped in front of Minako and shouted, "Minako, whatever you will see in about… 2 minutes… please do not freak out!"

"What the?" Miyuki almost choked on her wine.

"What? Did something bad happen to Rei? I didn't sense anything though," Minako nervously answered while she patted the back of her girlfriend.

"Hi guys!" Zona entered the dining area with a blushing Makoto.

Michiru, Ami and Usagi ran to the blonde and hugged her. All of the three blushed when Zona kissed each of their cheeks.

"Hey!" Rei greeted everyone as she entered the premises.

Everyone's jaw dropped and only the noise of the air conditioner machined could only be heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR?" shouted Minako.

"Don't you like it?" Rei smiled.

"YOUR SPORTING A FUCKING MOHAWK!" Minako still shouted as she inch her way to Rei. Usagi was snickering together with Haruka and Michiru. Ami smiled. Mamoru and Makoto sweat dropped while Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God! Your hair. Your beautiful long black hair. Your LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG black hair. Your hair that you don't normally cut so that the length will always be the same," whimpered Minako as she ran her hands through Rei's newly cut hair.

"Don't you like it?" Rei repeated.

"It suits you. You look like a model but I wish you would've told me first," smiled Minako. "You knew i love your hair. You just took me by surprise," she continued and she ran her hand on Rei's hair again.

Miyuki faked a cough and it caught everyone's attention.

"Oh right, the dinner," Makoto put her fist unto her palm. "Hey Zona, sit beside Ami and me," Makoto said smugly.

"Hey, Zona will sit beside me," Michiru took Zona's hand and tugged her towards the table.

"Uh… I think it's cute that all you wants to sit beside me but I'd rather sit beside Rei if it's okay with all you," blushed Zona. Rei offered a hand and Zona intertwined her hand with Rei's.

Michiru, Ami and Makoto pouted while Usagi and Mamoru laughed. Miyuki smiled but she didn't notice Minako glared at Zona.

Everybody got talking and were laughing with Usagi and Rei's bickering on the smallest things as they prepared the table and Makoto got the food from the kitchen.

"So why were you two late for dinner?" Usagi asked Rei and Zona as they sat on their respective places.

"We forgot about the time. We had a great time just walking on the park and talking," Zona answered as she took her napkin and put it on her lap. Rei smiled and took the bread basket and gave one to Zona before getting one herself.

Minako became wide eyed from realization. She realized that the couple that Miyuki and her saw at the park before coming in the restaurant were in fact Zona and Rei. That was why she was staring because she thought she knew the two from somewhere.

"Babe, are you okay?" asked Miyuki as she poured soup for Minako.

"Uh yeah. Remember the couple we saw at the park?" whispered Minako to Miyuki. The latter nodded and Minako gestured at Rei and Zona. Miyuki's eyes widen at the realization and she suddenly frowned. "You still want to break up?" Miyuki tried to tease but her voice sounded insecure. "No," Minako kissed the cheek of Miyuki and the latter tried to smile.

The two didn't notice Rei was looking over by her peripheral vision. She suddenly felt guilty about what she had done. She didn't want to play dirty just to get Minako's attention. Although she can't put back the hair she cut and she did look like a model after the cut, she still wanted Minako back but she decided to be herself again and rather someone who suddenly became aggressive and competitive. She didn't like treating Minako like she was a prize. The miko smirked and Zona saw this. Zona whispered to Rei, "Do you still want to go through with the whole I-want-Minako-to-be-jealous-until-she-breaks-up-with-the-doppleganger plan?" Rei smiled and answered, "No." "I told you can't go through with it. You're too nice and you love her," smirked Zona. Rei blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :D Thanks for the positive views, I couldn't think of anything drastic than Rei cutting her really long beautiful hair… :D I forgot to mention Setsuna on the last chapter, I guess no one noticed. Ahaha… I'll edit that chapter after I post this… ;D

Da Pyro's Love – Yup I watch House MD but I'm not updated with the last season and the latest season. :D You're getting annoyed with Miyuki aren't you? Ahahaha…

sailor-ice – It's nice to know that you doubted if the girl with a mohawk in the park was Rei, I mean she has this long beautiful hair which is hard to grow to that length and cutting it must mean really something. :D I see Haruka, Makoto and Rei are the kind of people who act like they're these tough and rough people but in reality their like the biggest teady bears once you get to know them. :D Well, that is what my friends are saying about me so I try to incorporate some of my experiences on my stories… :D

jedicaro – I agree… :D if you imagine what Rei would look like, I guess she would kinda look like Naima Mora in a way think of her as an Asian. Ahahaha… :D You could google that name, she was the winner for America's Next Top Model Cycle 4 and the runner up is cute – kinda like Minako. Oh and the name of the runner up is Kahlen Rondot. :D

reikofan – thanks for the review… :D

On with the story…

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh.<em>_ Zona's right, I need a new plan, it's been like two weeks and I haven't thought of another plan. I'm feeling this tingly feeling again. Maybe I just have to listen to this. I better call Minako oh better yet, I think I'll drop by her apartment. Something's telling me she's all alone there and I can feel that she's sad but doesn't want anyone to know,'_ Rei thought as she turned a 180 and walked towards Minako's apartment. She bought some sugar coated, strawberry filled, blueberry cheesecake flavored doughnuts and without the fillings and a carton milk before she headed staright to the blonde's apartment. After a few minutes of walking, she finally stood outside the blonde's apartment building. Feeling a little giddy and nervous, the miko let out a sigh and continued to go inside the building.

Once she got to Minako's apartment at the 5th floor, she knocked hoping that the blonde was indeed alone. Before she could knock again, a disheveled Minako opened the door. The blonde was wearing this big long sleeved shirt that the hem of the shirt was on the top of her thighs. Rei thanked god that she saw the blonde wearing a really short shorts underneath and not just her underwear.

"Hey sleepy head, I brought you some doughnuts and milk," Rei blushed and lifted her hand that was holding the box of doughnuts and smiled. _'Wait a minute. I know that shirt. Is that the shirt that grandpa gave me when I was in highschool?'_ Rei thought as she eyed the shirt.

Minako smiled, yawned and gestured for Rei to come in her apartment. The blonde went straight to her kitchen to get some plates and glasses for the both of them.

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything," Rei shyly said as she put the box of doughnuts and the milk on the table. Minako put the plates and the glasses with ice on the table and gestured it's okay to Rei and she went to bathroom to brush her teeth. Rei chuckled that Minako didn't say a word to her because the blonde just got up from bed and haven't brushed her teeth yet. _'You haven't changed, Mina-chan,'_ Rei thought as she saw the blonde step out of the bathroom and was walking towards her.

"Strawberry for you and blueberry cheesecake for me," the miko handed the plate with a doughnut to Minako and placed one in front of her.

"Thank you. Oh you know what, let's eat in my bedroom. The TV's there so we could watch something while we eat," Minako answered and took her plate and the carton of milk. Rei took her plate, placed at the top of the box and got the two glasses and they headed to Minako's room.

Rei suddenly stopped when she got inside Minako's bedroom. _'Her room smells like her. Hello! Of course it smells like her, it is her room you baka! I love her smell. I wonder if it's the pheromones or something, the others said they didn't smell lavander when their in here,'_ Rei thought as she inhaled one more time. She was cut off from her internal dialogue when Minako giggled. "Why are you laughing?" Rei asked and tried to search for somewhere to put the doughnuts and the glasses so that Minako couldn't see her blush.

"Did you just sniffed when you stepped in my room?" giggled Minako.

"Uh-N-no? I mean… No," stuttered Rei. She turned around so her back is facing Minako and mouthed, _'Shit!'_

"Oh I saw you. And you definitely sniffed. What did you smell?" Minako was now sitting on her bed.

Rei turned to her and said, "…"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear what you said. What was that?" Minako raised an eyebrow and patted the bed so that the miko could sit beside her.

"Lavander. You smell like lavander to me. I kind of weird lavander because there's a hint of like sweetness to it that I can't explain. I mean the smell is ok but I don't particularly like it but with you…" blushed Rei as she sat beside Minako. She couldn't finish the sentence so took half of her doughnut and bit it, hoping the blonde will not ask to finish the sentence. When she looked down, she saw that the shirt has ridden a bit from Minako's thighs and the shorts as well. Rei almost drooled, thankfully she had a doughnut so she shoved it in her mouth to prevent from drooling.

"With me, what?"

Rei choked on her doughnut. Minako hurriedly poured milk on one of the glasses and handed it to the miko to drink while she patted her back. The blonde waited for the miko to relax and then asked again, "With me, what?"

"I think there's a re-run of the SNL show this time of day," Rei frantically search for the remote when Minako took a hold of her hand and asked the miko seriously again, "Rei, answer me. With me, what?"

Rei sighed and felt defeated. "With you, it's intoxicating. I can't get enough of it. Ever since we met, that what I smell when you're near. I used to cuddle and smell my pillow after our sleepovers because I knew it will smell like you. I always carry something that smells like lavender because it reminds me of you and it always calms me down," Rei blushed and tried to get up.

Minako held the miko's hand tigher and said, "You smell like lemons with a hint of mint to me. It's weird right? It relaxes me too and when I'm down and I smell you, I perk up suddenly but I don't carry a lemon with me every day," giggled Minako as she tugged Rei on the bed. "Sometimes, when I go to the market, I can't help sniff some lemons when I'm on the fruits section. Miyuki finds it weird though and I haven't told her why I sniff them," smiled Minako as she played with the hands of Rei.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Rei tried to hide the annoyed tone but she let Minako play with her hand.

"She had to go out of town for a couple of days. She said one of the gym's well known clients asked for her and she'll be training with that client for about a week then she'll be back for a couple of days then she'll go back there," Minako replied sadly.

"Oh okay. So is it safe to say that you could hang out with me every time she's not here? You know… so that you won't be lonely or anything but if you don't want to, I'll understand. I know she might get jealous and stuff so if you don't want to…" Rei was cut off again with Minako's giggle.

"What?"

"You're rambling again. Why are you nervous? It's only me."

"I am not nervous. Why would I be nervous? It's not like we haven't spent time together like this… alone… just you and me so why would I be nerv…"

"You're rambling again. And you just proved my point."

"I told you, I am not nervous."

Minako giggled and said, "If you say so." She then turned on the TV and pretended to eat and watch the TV in silence. She knew Rei would lose her patience every time she chooses to be silent to prove her point. The blonde mentally patted herself on the back on this tactic. She was the only person who could get to the miko by being silent.

Rei was chomping on her doughnut and huffing every time after she swallowed it. The silent treatment that Minako is giving her is getting to her. She hates it when the blonde uses this tactic because she would always feel guilty and with 100% accuracy that she would spill her guts to Minako. The miko impatiently tapped the bed and huffed again.

"FINE! I'm nervous okay? We haven't spent time alone like this ever since you went out with… ever since high school. Are you happy now?" Rei almost shouted, sat up straight, linked her arms together and pouted.

Minako just blinked at miko several times and blushed.

'_Come to think of it, she is right. Now I'm nervous too,'_ thought the blonde.

"Maybe this is wrong. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry Ten… Minako," Rei said and tried to get up. She drank all of the milk on her glass and was walking towards the door when Minako suddenly said, "Don't leave. Just stay, please? Please Rei-bear?"

'_She called me Rei-bear. She hasn't called me that since highschool. This is wrong. This wrong and __you know it. She has a girlfriend, Rei. You just can't barge in like this now. I should've done this when she was single. I'm such fucking coward. This is why I don't deserve her. She needs to be someone who can fight for her. Miyuki makes her happy, period. This is wrong. So wrong. How would you like it if your girlfriend cheated on you? This is wrong… this is just…'_ Rei internally battled with herself whether to go back to bed with Minako or just go away. She gripped the door knob knowing if she looks at Minako, she will definitely give in.

"Please."

Rei's body went auto pilot. She couldn't stop herself from turning and looking at the disheveled blonde sitting on her bed. _'Don't Hino Rei. Don't even think about it. This is wrong and you know it. Stop turning!'_ Rei internally shouted at herself but her body continued to turn and walked up to the blonde. Minako kneeled so that she was eye level with the miko, the blonde caressed Rei's cheek with one hand and Rei touched and cupped the hand of Minako on her cheeks. Minako looked at Rei lovingly and the miko just sighed and finally said, "Minako, this i-is wrong. You have a girlfriend. I'm sorry and I-I shouldn't have come here. This is why I… I stayed away from you gradually especially when you got together with Miyuki. I can see that she makes you… happy and if I came here like this before you got to know her, maybe just maybe… I can't do this, Tenshii. I just can't."

"Just stay, Rei. We're not doing anything bad. We're just… hanging around. I missed you so much. I just… please stay," Minako answered as she pulled Rei to her so that their foreheads were touching. "Please stay," she whispered.

"Okay. I'll stay," sighed Rei.

They spent the day talking, laughing, eating and cuddling on the bed and occasionally getting up to order food or to get something from the kitchen. Minako kept on running her hand on Rei's Mohawk and giggled every time she did this and Rei purrs every time the blonde runs her hand on her hair and scalp. And Rei found out that the shirt Minako was wearing was indeed Rei's shirt. The blonde said that Rei forgot it the last time they had a sleep over in Minako's parents house and she confessed that it calmed her down every time she misses the miko.

When evening came, Rei decided to get some of her things from her apartment so that she could sleep on Minako's apartment and go to straight to work in the morning. The two decided to spend every day with each other until the day before Miyuki gets back so that they wouldn't be caught together when Miyuki visits Minako on her apartment. After work, Rei would go home, shower and take some stuff from her apartment and went to Minako's apartment. If they had time, they would eat out and get some ice cream or yogurt before returning to the blonde's apartment and snuggling in bed. Once when Rei got out of her work really early, she surprised Minako and they went to a carnival and rode the rides and Rei even got Minako a prize, a huge Grumpy Bear Carebears. Minako giggled while hugging the bear as they went home. This was the routine they got used to for a couple of days until the day before Miyuki's return.

The day when they had to part came too soon. Minako was quiet during dinner and Rei didn't want to talk about what time she was going to go home that night, knowing fully well that Miyuki would go straight to Minako's apartment to check up on her after being away for a few days. Rei was washing the dishes when Minako suddenly hugged the miko from behind and nuzzled the neck of Rei. The miko smiled and continued to wash the dishes. After finishing with the dishes, Rei wrapped her arms on the arms of Minako and slowly walked towards the living room, tugging a giggling Minako from behind. When they reached the living room, Rei suddenly pulled Minako from behind so that they were facing each other. Minako smiled and pecked the lips of Rei. The miko stood frozen from Minako's action and the blonde felt this and she caressed Rei's cheek.

"Tenshii, I told you. We can't," Rei sighed as she relaxed from Minako's touch.

"I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Minako replied shyly.

"Please don't do that again or I might not be able to control myself," Rei put her forehead on Minako's forehead. She pulled Minako closer and started to dance.

"What are you doing?" Minako giggled but swayed Rei.

"Dancing," Rei smugly replied.

"There's no music."

"Sing for me," whispered Rei to Minako's ear and this sent a shiver on the blonde's spine.

Minako sang as they swayed in the living room, both of them hoping that the night wouldn't end.

After Minako stopped singing and they stopped dancing, Rei couldn't stop herself from kissing Minako. They kissed passionately, putting all their feelings that they kept from each other for years to that kiss. Before the kiss could lead to something more, Rei stepped away from Minako and said, "I'm sorry, Minako. I shouldn't have done that."

Still stunned from the sudden loss of contact from Rei, Minako stood their frozen, wanting to talk but her mouth doesn't seem to move.

"I have to go. Thank you for the wonderful couple of days we spent together. I don't want to be dramatic or anything, but this has to end tonight and you know it. I'm sorry I kissed you, I-I couldn't help it. I love you, Tenshii and because of that I-I have to go. I'm sorry," Rei said trying to fight back tears and got her jacket and went out of the apartment.

"I'm not," Minako whispered as she saw the door closed. Her hand was still on her lips, remembering the feeling of the miko's lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D**_

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, I'm pretty busy with work these days, I hope you would all understand but I am trying my best to come up with ideas for the updates, I just don't have time to type them (-_-);

sailor-ice – I guess the spanish/mexican telenovelas that my aunts are watching are actually influencing me… ahaha… I love the smell of lemons,mint and lavander so I thought I should use the smells that I like, I guess for me, the smell lemons and mint are invigorating and lavander helps me relax whenever I feel stressed… :D

jedicaro and MinaRayeFan – thanks for the review, I hope you'd like this chapter also :D

onzy – about my injury, I got into an accident last march so it kinda healed properly although my right shoulder still hurts in an angle… thanks for the concern though… :D I wrote this chapter with your comment in mind and I hope you'd like the character interactions on this one… :D

Lastly, I pray that Chrono would be able to recuperate from her accident and the amnesia. More power to Genma for taking on her works… :D

Thanks for the correction, Da Pyro's Love... :D

On with the story…

* * *

><p>"Hi guys!" Zona exclaimed as she entered Makoto's restaurant. Everybody there smiled and waved at the blonde except Minako who forced a smile. Michiru and Usagi stood up suddenly and raced toward the blonde.<p>

"Where's Rei?" Michiru asked as she walked towards Zona and kissed her cheek as a greeting and then stuck out her tongue to Usagi as the latter pouted. Earning a laugh from almost everyone.

"She said she'll be late and we should start without her. Oh and she said she'd be meeting… umm… I think she said Setsuna. And thank you for inviting me again for dinner. I really love Mako's cooking," Zona smiled as Michiru tugged her towards the dining table where everyone were now seated. Makoto puffed out her chest and smiled smugly. Ami chuckled as she saw her girlfriend proudly huffed her chest. Mamoru rolled his eyes but blushed also when Zona smiled at him.

"You haven't met Setsuna yet?" Ami asked Zona and she handed her the bread basket. Usagi bit her bread and blinked several times. "Oh I forgot she hadn't made to dinner last time," Usagi said as she chewed earning a glare from Haruka as the racer gestured to keep her mouth closed and not talk when there is food on her mouth. Usagi just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, no," answered Zona and she got some butter and put some on her bread.

"She's kind of like Rei but older," giggled Usagi. Mamoru snickered as he saw his girlfriend giggle. Makoto was now serving some soup to her friends. "Pumpkin soup! I love pumpkin soup!" chimed Zona and she kissed Makoto's cheek after the brunette poured some soup on the cup of the blonde. Makoto blushed while Ami and Michiru huffed, jealous that Zona was putting all of her attention to the brunette.

"And a lot more reserved than Rei," Haruka said smugly. The racer tried to kiss Makoto on the cheek, imitating what Zona did but Makoto punched the racer on the head. Michiru giggled at her girlfriend as she saw Haruka snickering while rubbing her head.

"It's kinda of true though," Mamoru grinned. "But I feel that you'd like her. Just don't be to hard on her. She's more on the shy side of things even though she'll looks bitchy. That's just a façade that she has to keep up."

"Okay. I'll definitely keep that in mind," smiled Zona.

After a while, they started eating as Makoto served the main course and Zona noticed that Miyuki was not present during dinner.

"Minako, I hope you don't mind me asking but where is Miyuki?" Zona asked as she cut her steak. Usagi listened in on the conversation while the others were chatting away.

"She's with a client. She said she might not make it to dinner tonight," Minako answered and shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

Suddenly the door opened and came in a panting Rei, a camera on each side of her shoulder, a lens belt on her hips and a big back pack on her bag. Everybody laughed at the sight of a flushed, heavily breathing and sweating miko clutching the door handle. Minako abruptly stopped laughing when she saw Rei wearing her lens belt and she suddenly blushed. Setsuna walked in, stood beside Rei and nudged the miko to go inside where the others are seated at the restaurant and rolled her eyes.

"Thank Kami all of you are still eating! I thought I wouldn't be able to make it in time I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" Rei almost shouted as she flopped down on the nearest couch. She took off the back pack and set the camera with the telephoto lens beside it. She took her flash on her lens belt and put it on her camera with the wide lens attached to it. Setsuna was still standing, seemingly paralyzed as she saw Zona sitting next to Michiru.

"Dude, you look like dirt," teased Haruka and then she took a mouthful of pasta while Makoto nodded. All of them, except Minako, snickered at the comment.

Rei just glared at Haruka and looked at herself. The miko sighed as she saw her shirt covered in dirt, dust and sweat and she did felt that her face was really oily. "I can't help it if I had like 5 consecutive assignments, which 3 of that were protest rallies, and had no time to change my shirt let alone eat," Rei sighed and pouted. The miko's chest was still expanding as sweat ran down her neck towards her chest.

Mamoru saw Minako was still staring at the miko and her eyes seemed to be glazed over as the others teased Rei about her appearance.

"Umm Minako, you know it is kind of rude to stare. Scratch that, it's rude to stare and fantasize about Rei when all of us are still eating. It's kinda gross to see that, Mina. It's like seeing my sister fantasize about my other sister," whispered the man to the blonde.

"What?" Minako replied to fast as she blushed.

"You're staring and definitely fantasizing."

"I wasn't staring and definitely not fantasizing about Rei wearing that stupid belt while sweating like that," Minako huffed and bit half of the bread on her hands.

"Whatever you say, blondie," chuckled Mamoru.

The two didn't realize that Zona was listening in to their conversation and she made a mental note to tell Rei about the lensbelt when they go home.

"Eat first before you take pictures. I don't want to treat you if you faint due to starvation," Ami teased Rei as Makoto got the camera out of Rei's grip.

"Fine fine fine. Where will I sit?" asked the miko as she eyed for a place on the table. The miko then finally noticed that Setsuna was still standing, her mouth still open as she stared at Zona. The blonde blushed as she too, finally noticed that the older woman was publicly drooling over her.

"You could sit here," Minako said a little too soft for Rei to hear as she patted the chair beside her. Zona tried to hide her smirk and blush by drinking her wine. Zona noticed that Rei was still wearing the lens belt.

Usagi who was still watching Minako become all flustered as she noticed that Minako blushed when she saw Rei enter the vicinity. She remembered that Minako only becomes obviously flustered when Rei was wearing that belt. She smiled internally because she knows that Rei doesn't know what she was doing to Minako at this moment. 'I definitely have to tease her about that when they get together,' thought Usagi as she chewed her food.

Rei waved a hand in front of the face of Setsuna but she got no reaction. The miko looked at Haruka and Makoto and winked. The brunette and the racer smirked, stood up and walked towards Rei.

Haruka put one of her arms around the shoulders of Setsuna and faked cough. Then Makoto suddenly said in TV anchor voice, "We would like to apologize for the sudden interruption with the program. We are currently having difficulties," and Haruka followed, "processing in our brain how introduce ourselves to a very beautiful woman without DROOLING!" Rei was snickering heavily while the others were trying to hold their laughter as they saw Setsuna blink a couple of times while Zona blushed profusedly.

"What?" Setsuna finally said and blinked a couple of more times.

"What _what_?" Haruka arched an eyebrow while the others were giggling and chuckling.

"Huh?" the older woman seemed perplexed.

"You're drooling!" exclaimed Makoto as she clutched her stomach and laughing.

"Don't worry, Sets. Zona seemed to have that effect on everyone," Rei winked at Zona and the latter blushed again.

Zona got up from her seat and walked towards Setsuna. She held out her hand and said, "Hi! I'm Zona, Rei's neighbor. Setsuna right?" Zona gave a dimpled smile at Setsuna and everybody except for Rei and Minako said, "Aaaaawwwwwwww."

"Yeah. Umm. Right. Setsuna," Setsuna shook hands with Zona and blushed. Setsuna glared at everyone and she finally sat beside Zona, both of them still blushing.

Rei noticed that the only sit not occupied was beside Minako. The miko looked at the blonde awkwardly and sat down. Minako faked a cough, hoping to hide her blush and uneasiness as Rei sat down beside her still wearing the lensbelt. The two never had a conversation the entire evening, just stealing awkward glances and blushing after the whole night.

Usagi looked to and fro at Minako and Rei and nudged Mamoru. The man looked at Usagi questioningly and the blonde pointed at Rei and Minako. Mamoru just shrugged and they went back to eating.

…

"Mina baby? Are you still awake?" Miyuki poked her head unto the bedroom door of Minako. She arched an eyebrow as she saw Minako, sitting up on the bed, her head resting on the headboard and just staring into space while clutching a tool belt beside her. "Babe, are you ok?" asked a worried Miyuki as she made her way towards her girlfriend. She sat down near Minako and noticed that her eyes were glazed over and was dilated.

Minako suddenly looked at Miyuki and pounced on her. Minako was kissing Miyuki with such ferocity that it actually scared Miyuki. The look-a-like finally gained control and jumped off the bed and said nervously, "What has gotten into you?'

Minako sighed and replied, "I just missed you. You were gone for so long and I… I missed you."

"Oh okay. What's with the tool belt?"

"You want to wear it?"

"Not really."

Minako huffed and suddenly laid down on the bed again. She clutched the tool belt to her chest, willing the tears not to fall. After a few seconds, she composed herself and said, "Fine. Good night."

"What?"

"I'm going to sleep right now unless you wear the tool belt and put some lemon mint lip balm. The lip balm is in my drawer," Minako answered in a serious tone.

"You really want to do the lonely housewife and carpenter thingy now? And lemon mint lip balm? Seriuosly?" snickered Miyuki.

Minako rolled on to her side to face her girlfriend and arched an eyebrow.

"Okay okay. I've only been gone for a few days and you're already frustrated," chuckled Miyuki and she stretched out her hand to signal to Minako to give her the tool belt.

"Just wear the damn belt!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D**_

A/N: I forgot to greet everbody (well your mom) a Happy Mother's Day… :D Hope you'd like this chapter too! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ring Ring Ring<strong>_

Rei groaned, flipped so that she was laying face down on her bed and she put one of her pillows on her head, hoping that the caller would eventually stop calling her. She knew that the ringtone belonged to one her friends and not work.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Ugh!" Rei screamed, the pillow muffled the sound of the scream and the miko tried to feel where her cellphone is. After several seconds, she finally got her phone and answered.

"This better be an emergency," groaned Rei as she still lay face down on her pillow.

"Oh sorry, are you busy? You didn't forget lunch, right?" Setsuna said on the other line.

"What time is it?"

"10 minutes past noon."

"Oh. Sorry about that Sets. I didn't forget it just that I was so tired from all the work yesterday that's why I didn't wake up on time. I'm really sorry," Rei said as she suddenly jumped off the bed and hastily getting her towel, hanging at the back of her door. She walked as fast as she could towards the bathroom.

"It's okay, I understand. Anyway, Mako's reserved us a seat anyway and Haruka said she'll be here any minute now. The perks of you co-owning the restaurant, we don't have to wait for anything," Setsuna laughed at the other line.

"Don't remind me, okay? I didn't want to be part owner when I gave the money to Mako, she was the one who insisted I'd be co-owner even if I don't do anything," sighed Rei. She turned the shower on and felt the water if it is warm enough for her.

"It's still a perk and you know it. Anyway, just text me when you're already on the move. I'll just eat some ice cream that Mako made earlier."

"Okay. Bye!" Rei said and put her phone down at the table near the bathroom. She then went inside and hurriedly took the shower.

_After almost an hour_

The bell hanging on the door signaled that someone has entered the now packed restaurant. Makoto waved a hand at Rei and the miko walked towards the group.

"Good afternoon, Ms Hino. I really like your haircut, it suits you," one of the waitress greeted her as she passed by.

"Oh good afternoon to you too," Rei looked at the waitresses' name plate. "Ummm… Akane and thank you," the miko smiled and then continued to walk towards the group. She didn't notice the waitress swoon after she walked away.

"I win," Makoto chimed.

"Win what?" Rei arched an eyebrow.

"Mako and Ruka here, had a bet whether that waitress there has a crush on you," Setsuna rolled her eyes as she saw Haruka pout as she pulled some money from her wallet and handed it to Makoto.

"You two are impossible," sighed Rei and sat down beside Setsuna. "How's Hotaru by the way?" the miko looked at menu.

"She's still at the dorm and she told me she has a crush on one of her classmates. Chibusa, I think, is the name of the girl and she already asked her out and Chibusa said yes," Haruka answered and smiled.

"I guess she got her charms on you, Ruka," Setsuna smiled. "I'm way too shy to do that," she continued and then she sipped her tea.

"We know Sets. We know," teased Makoto.

"Just talk to her. Zona's really nice and she likes you too," Rei looked at her friend and smiled. The miko looked over to the waitress and gave a signal that she would like to have her order taken now. "I think I'll have the seafood pasta today and some mango juice. Make the pasta a little bit hotter than last time, okay? Thanks!" Rei said and handed the menu to the waitress.

"She likes me, too?" Setsuna blushed.

"Yup. She blushed last night and that's a hard thing to do. Trust me," Rei answered. "Anyway, why did you invite us to lunch today? I thought you had work today," the miko continued.

"I quit my job," Setsuna muttered.

"What?" the other three simultaneously asked.

"I said, I quit my job," Setsuna answered a little more loudly.

"But why?' asked Makoto.

"I hate my boss. He's a prick and besides another company offered me a bigger salary and better benefits so I took it. But the problem is that is quite far from where I am staying so I was hoping for some help on getting a new apartment," smiled Setsuna as she played with her cup of tea.

"Where is the company located and when will you start?" inquired Haruka. The racer then took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's actually near here and Rei's apartment. Maybe you know if there is some opening for some apartments there? And I start next week," answered Setsuna. She sipped her tea.

"You can stay at my apartment while you look for an apartment or be my roommate. I have an extra room and I could use the company," offered Rei. She then nodded to the waitress as the latter gave her order.

"That would be great!" smiled Setsuna. Rei was twirling her fork on her pasta, smiled and gave a thumbs up for Setsuna.

….

After a week, Setsuna was moving some of her things on Rei's apartment with the help of Haruka, Mamoru and Makoto.

Rei raced inside her apartment finding Haruka, Mamoru and Makoto on the couch and eating popcorn.

"What did I miss?" asked Rei as she flopped down on the couch.

"Just look at the two," answered Mamoru.

"Look at what?"

The three simultaneously pointed at Setsuna blushing while she was holding a heavy box, looking like she would drop it anytime, as Zona talked to her.

"This is interesting," Rei chuckled and she put her feet on the table like the others. Haruka gave some popcorn to Rei and they watched the two interact.

Zona wiped some of Setsuna's perspiration from her head with the towel after the older woman put down the heavy box. Both of them blushed, look at each other and seemed to be lost in each other's gaze. The chuckle and snicker from the other four broke the moment. Zona threw the towel at Rei and blushed.

"Oh my God, you two… too much goo goo eyes!" teased Haruka and the other three laughed.

There are still more boxes there Sets," Makoto winked at Setsuna.

"You haven't even helped me in moving, you know!" glared Setsuna.

"But you didn't notice," Mamoru laughed.

"Hey, enough with the teasing, guys. We should help Sets so that we could finish early and get to the Crown for some serious karaoke night!" said Zona and she kissed Setsuna on the cheek which made the older woman blush and lose her grip from the small box she was holding. Fortunately, the box only contained paper works.

"Okay," laughed Rei as she saw the reaction of Setsuna. Makoto, Haruka and Mamoru snickered while Setsuna glared.

…

"And that is how you do it!" exclaimed Haruka as she jumped off the stage, receiving applause throughout the room. Michiru kissed her girlfriend on the cheeks and giggled.

"Ha! I'll beat you, Ruka! I always do! I'm singing!" Rei teased Haruka as she teased the racer.

"Okay, you definitely had too many drinks," Zona whispered to Rei as she tried to stop her. Rei tried to push her away but Zona gripped one her elbows and pulled her closer. Rei tried to pull away but Zona whispered again, "Do you really want to make a fool out of yourself here? Miyuki will be coming in anytime and you want to sing in front of all the people here about how you feel about Minako? Are you sure you can take the consequences of what you will do?"

Rei stared at Zona for a couple seconds and answered. "I don't know what to do anymore, Zona. I just want to have a great time before I go tomorrow. You know how stressful it will get there."

Zona loosened her grip on Rei. "You shouldn't have taken the assignment then. You know how Minako will react if she knew. Actually, can you take all the reactions of your friends?" Zona replied sadly.

"It's not like I had a choice on the matter," Rei irritatedly answered.

"Uh you actually do have a choice. You're like a millionaire with all the trust fund your father and grandfather left you," answered Zona and she took a swig of her beer.

"I love my job and I don't like to talk about the money thing so no, I will never quit my job," answered Rei and walked off towards the bar. Zona just shook her head and made her way towards Setsuna who was sitting by herself at a booth nursing a drink.

Rei was sitting at a stool at the bar drinking beer and Minako approached her.

"Hey," Minako shyly said as she sat down beside Rei.

"Hi," answered Rei and ordered another beer when she noticed that her beer was already empty and ordered one for Minako.

"Thanks. Umm… are you alright?" Minako asked and she put her hand on the miko's shoulders. Rei immediately relaxed and sighed, "Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"You look upset after I saw you talk to Zona," Minako rubbed Rei's arms.

"Hi there sweet cheeks, want to drink with me?" a 6 foot 4, burly man interrupted the conversation of Minako and Rei by going in between them.

"Excuse me?" Minako arched an eyebrow.

Rei pinched the bridge of her nose and tapped the shoulder of the man which the rude man just shrugged. The man gripped Minako's arm and said, "I said drink with me and then I'll take you to my apartment."

Rei couldn't take it anymore and went in front of the man while she protectively held Minako's hand with hers. Instinctively, Minako interwined her hand on Rei's. "Apologize to her for being rude then go away," Rei hissed and the man just laughed.

"Why? Are you going to punch with your girly hands as you protect your puny girlfriend?" mocked the man.

"I'm giving you another chance. Apologize then walk away," Rei said sternly.

"Give me your best shot then."

"Rei, please. Just walk away," Minako pleaded and she tugged Rei's hands. The miko sighed and looked at Minako and said, "He was rude to you. He should apologize." "He's a dick and getting in fight with him is not worth it," the blonde answered. "Are you sure?" asked Rei and the blonde nodded. "Very well then," she continued and she began to turn around tugging Minako towards her friends who just noticed the confrontation.

"You're a coward, dyke!" the man laughed.

Rei stopped walking and gripped Minako's hand tighter and the blonde responded by cupping Rei's cheek with her free hand.

"Walk away with your whore of a girlfriend!" the man laughed again and did a high five with one of his friends.

Rei suddenly let go of Minako's hand and walked towards the man.

"Rei!" Minako screamed.

The miko stood in front of the man and smiled. The man arched an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Rei grabbed his crotch and gripped it with all her might. The man wailed and suddenly slumped half way whimpering. Rei tighetened her grip and said, "I don't care if you call me a dyke or whatever, I'm proud to be a lesbian but when you call my anger a whore. That is a different situation so apologize to her now!" The man looked at Minako and whimpered a sorry towards the blonde. "Say it like you mean it!" shouted Rei. Her voice was almost shaking with rage and she tightened her grip once again. "I said I'm sorry!" cried the man. "Now that's better," Rei let go of the man's crotch, looked at his friends and said, "Take him and never come here again," Rei sternly said to the group. "I said go!" the miko shouted and stomped her foot, she noticed that the man's pants suddenly became wet. "And change his pants!" she shouted which made the group of men move a little bit faster.

Minako now tried to approach Rei but the miko just said, "Not now, Mina," and then she walked away towards the kitchen for the back door.

"Wait a couple of minutes then go after her," Michiru said to Minako as she put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "She's not mad at you and you know that. She's just mad at the guy. You know that she'll just shout at you if you talk to her now," Ami continued as she hugged Minako. The blonde just nodded and waited a few minutes before she went outside to talk to Rei.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Miyuki asked as she saw the group of friends silently drinking in a booth and she noticed that the karaoke bar was empty besides them.

"Rei got into a fight protecting Minako from a guy who hit on her," Haruka answered.

"What? Is she okay? Where's Mina?"

"They're at the back. Minako's talking to Rei, calming her down," Makoto answered and took a swig of her beer.

Miyuki hastily went to the back door but hesitated to barge in on the two when she heard them talking.

"Rei bear, look at me, please," Minako was almost in tears as she cupped Rei's face but the miko couldn't look at the blonde. "Please," Minako was now crying and hugged Rei.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but he called you whore…" Rei trailed off as she hugged back.

"Your hands are shaking," Minako took Rei's hands in hers.

"Sorry if I didn't listen… if I made you uncomfortable but he deserved it and you know it," sighed Rei as she took her hands from Minako's.

They looked at each other and gazed at each other's face for several seconds. Rei began to inch her lips to Minako as she looked at the blonde's lips and eyes. Minako inch her way in instinct and they kissed passionately for several minutes. After parting, Rei rested her forehead on Minako's and said, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it."

"She asked me to move in with her," answered Minako. She held Rei tighter and closer to her.

"Then move in with her. She makes you happy and content and…" Rei was cut off when Minako said, "You make me happier."

"Was I just a phase to you, Mina?"

"What?"

"The thing we did when we were in high school. Was it just a phase? Because I don't understand why you would date someone who's basically me. Miyuki's nice and all but honestly…"

"I don't know, Rei. I don't know what I feel anymore. I'm confused. I like Miyuki but with you… I'm happier… contented… but I don't want to hurt her. She's been nice to me and very understanding. She told she loves me but she doesn't force me to say it to her and I haven't told her that I love her and you know I just don't tell the 'love' word…"

"You haven't answered my question, Mina."

"I said I don't know."

"Then move in with her. I… I don't care anymore because I think you just made the decision for me."

The two stood a foot apart, the word they said to each other was weighing a lot to both of them. A minute later, Miyuki finally decided to interrupt.

"Hey guys, I heard. Are you alright, Rei?"

"Yeah and thanks for asking."

Minako hastily walked inside without even a glance at her girlfriend.

"She's just upset of what I did. You know what makes her happy when she's upset? Bring her some strawberry filled doughnuts and some milk and watch some Disney movie. If you have Beauty and Beast, watch that one. It always works," smirked Rei and patted Miyuki at her shoulders before walking in herself. Miyuki sadly smiled and contemplated on what she saw and heard from the conversation of the two earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! I know I know… super late update… I had to work for 14 days straight and there's a lot going on around here so I didn't get the time I needed to write the updates and after that, I had a really long week at work. There are so many things happening lately here and I'm pretty busy. I hope this chapter is okay with you guys…. :D

jedicaro: thanks for the review!

Da Pyro's Love: haha… stay tuned for the ending to know if I will make it a sad one or not… ahaha… oh and thanks for the review!

onzy: you watch grey's anatomy too? I looooove Arizona Robbins! Yey! Another Calzona fan _and_ Rei-Mina fan… woohoo! :D

sailor-ice: Rei is a photojournalist in this story. :D

anon: sorry if Minako's too emo in this story, I thought I'd write about her serious side and that she's really confused and it takes a toll on her perkiness. :D

knightskye: thanks for the review! Sorry for the super late update…

floire: thanks for the review!

LoneWolfSkye: yey! Thanks for the review and I really think that Rei would look hot sporting a Mohawk. I'll write about Setsuna and Zona on later chapters… :D

* * *

><p>"Let me see. Passport? Check. Emergency meds? Check. Toothbrush? Where in hell is my toothbrush?" Rei talked to herself as she checked her personal things after she packed it. Some of her clothes and other stuff were scattered on the living room floor and on the couch.<p>

Setsuna suddenly went inside the apartment while sporting a really wide smile and her eyes are glazed over.

"Lucky night, Sets?" teased Rei as she saw her friend walk towards her own room.

Setsuna turned around and shouted, "We kissed!"

"Good for you!" Rei cheered and gave her a thumbs up.

Setsuna grinned, looked around the living room and asked, "Going somewhere?" Then Setsuna started walking again towards her room.

"Uh yeah. My flights is 5 hours from now. I have to go to the Middle East. I got assigned to cover the conflict there," Rei nervously answered.

"Oh okay," Setsuna replied, still grinning as she entered her room.

'_1… 2… 3…' _Rei internally counted.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? IT'S VERY DANGEROUS THERE! 5 HAD ALREADY BEEN KIDNAPPED AND 3 ALREADY DIED THERE RECENTLY AND YOU'RE STILL GOING?" Setsuna shouted as she burst out of her room.

Rei sighed and replied. "Sets, you know it's my job and…"

Setsuna cut her off, "And you don't have a choice? Come on! You're a freaking millionare! You own a restaurant! You don't have to go."

"First of all, Makoto owns the restaurant and you know that. I love my job and I know it's dangerous but I love it. So don't tell me that," Rei hissed at Setsuna.

Setsuna sighed and said, "Sorry, It's just that you went home with a bullet wound and a broken foot last time and Minako went crazy. Oh my God! Does Minako know that you're leaving?"

"For the last time, a bullet grazed me. I did not get shot, okay? Minako does not know. I was going to leave a note for you guys," replied Rei.

Setsuna arched an eyebrow.

"What? I'm leaving a note!" Rei flailed her hands over head.

"You should talk to Minako, Rei. At least say where you're going," Setsuna sat beside the stuff Rei laid down on the couch.

"I can't because she'll freak out and you know that."

"But she'll freak out more if you don't say anything."

"Look. She's not my girlfriend so I don't have to say anything to her," Rei found her toothbrush beside her camera on the table and waved it at Setsuna.

"Stop saying that," Setsuna pushed away the toothbrush.

"Well it's true. She's with Miyuki and I am just her best friend she used to sleep with. She said it herself, Sets. I asked her if I was just a phase during high school and she said she didn't know. And then she says she might not love Miyuki but she's not breaking up with her," Rei sighed and put her toothbrush on her bag.

"You know what, both of you should just talk about everything and decide what you really are with each other. The both of you are hurting people with this kind of relationship. Both of you never learned that your relationship with each other has always been an issue with the people you're currently seeing. And now you're hurting Miyuki."

"I know! That's why I accepted the assignment on the first place. I have to get out of here and force Minako to make up her mind."

"How would you do that?" Setsuna arched an eyebrow.

"The last time I accepted a job like this one, she didn't have a girlfriend so she took it upon herself to take care of me when I got back and called me everyday when I was there. But right now it's different, she has Miyuki and she can't do that anymore. She has to make up her mind and choose. It's either Miyuki or me and whoever she chooses, I'm fine with it," Rei shrugged.

"That's a little harsh. You're going to a really dangerous place just to make Minako make up her mind. You know she'll worry about you and that could influence her decision."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Sets so please just let it go. I had to get away from everything right now, okay? Just tell her I'm not mad at her from what we talked about earlier and she should move in with Miyuki if she wants to. I'll deal with everything when I get back," Rei sighed and zipped up her bag.

"You, Rei Hino are crazy and your thoughts are all over the place. You say she should make her decision on who she likes but you say she should move in with Miyuki. Make up your damn mind! If you love her that much, go fight for her because you're bailing out again," Setsuna got up and walked towards her berdroom.

Rei just sighed and went back to packing all of her stuff.

…

Setsuna got up from her bed a couple of hours later and went outside her bedroom only to find that Rei had already left and a note was left on the living room table.

_Sets, sorry I didn't wake you up when I left. I just had to go alone and I hope you'd understand that I'm used to dealing with stuff on my own. Kindly say sorry to the rest of the group for me, especially to Minako. I'll keep in touch when I get there. Take care. – Rei_

Setsuna almost crumpled the paper when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Setsuna asked as she made her way to the door.

"It's Usagi and Mamoru," answered the voice behind the door.

"Hey," Setsuna said sadly as she opened the door.

"Where's Rei? We wanted to check up on her after what happened last night. The others would be following shortly," Mamoru said as he flopped down on the couch and Usagi made her way to the kitchen.

"ShewenttotheMiddleEast," Setsuna mumbled.

"What? Sorry I didn't get that," Mamoru sat up straight and arched an eyebrow. Usagi was bouncing towards them holding a glass of milk.

"Now I have to tell them myself! You're such a coward!" Setsuna suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Mamoru surprisingly asked as Usagi almost choked on her milk after hearing the sudden outburst of their supposedly stoic friend.

"She went to the Middle East for an assignment. She did not tell when she would come back and she left this," Setsuna grumbled and handed the note to the couple.

Usagi took the letter and she and Mamoru read the letter. A knock came from the door and Setsuna walked towards the door to open it.

"Hey Sets! We brought Rei a…" Michiru held the box at eye level but was cut off as Usagi suddenly wailed. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru ran towards Usagi as Mamoru tried to calm down his grildfriend.

"She didn't even say good bye properly," Usagi softly cried.

"Who didn't say good bye?" Haruka arched an eyebrow. Mamoru gave the note to Haruka and her and Michiru read it. Haruka crumpled the paper and threw it as Michiru sighed.

"Where did she get assigned this time?" Michiru asked. Haruka sat beside Mamoru and huffed.

"The Middle East," replied Setsuna.

"So much for the cheesecake," Haruka grumbled.

"Oh my God, Minako and Miyuki will be coming over too!" Usagi suddenly said and a knock was heard from the door. The five people looked at the door nervously.

"Go get it, Sets!" Haruka nervously said.

"Why me? What if it's Minako?" Setsuna glared at the racer.

"Because this is your apartment too!" the racer answered.

"Guys! Are you there?" Makoto shouted outside.

The five sighed.

"Thank God it's Makoto!" Setsuna made her way to the door again.

"Open the door you guys! We know you're in there!" Minako also shouted behind the door.

Setsuna suddenly turned around and hastily walked to her bedroom and closed the door. The other four whisper shouted to Setsuna, "Hey! No fair!"

"You open the door," Michiru nudged Haruka.

"I don't want to. Mamoru, you open it," Haruka pouted.

"Why me?" defended Mamoru. The three looked at Usagi. The blonde girl blinked a couple of times and her tears began to well up again. "No no no. Don't cry, babe. Please. Minako will surely see that right away," Mamoru faced Usagi and rubbed her shoulder.

"That's it! I feel something is off so we're going to come in right now!" Minako shouted and opened the door.

Ami, Makoto, Minako and Miyuki were baffled with they saw. Michiru and Haruka had their hands interlaced and were desperately trying to keep a straight face while Mamoru nervously smiled and Usagi looked like she was about to cry.

"Where's Rei?" Minako arched an eyebrow.

"I think I'm going to the kitchen to get some water," Haruka suddenly got up and walked hurriedly towards the kitchen.

"I'll just put this in the fridge," Michiru nervously smiled and pointed at the box her other hand was holding and went to the kitchen.

"That was weird. We better check up on them," Ami nudged Makoto towards the kitchen.

Minako and Miyuki looked at Mamoru and Usagi. Mamoru nervously played with the hem of his shirt while Usagi was gripping his arm to concentrate on not crying. Miyuki saw a crumpled paper near the foot of the table, reached for it and read its contents. Minako arched an eyebrow at Usagi and that was all it took. Usagi wailed and suddenly got up and hugged Minako. Setsuna opened her door slightly to spy on what was happening in the living room and a glass crashed on the floor in the kitchen.

"What the hell? Are serious?" Makoto shouted from the kitchen.

Minako looked towards the kitchen as she said, "Usagi, let me go and tell me what is happening. Where is Rei?" Usagi let go of her friend as Miyuki patted the back of Usagi.

"I think she left," Miyuki sighed and handed Minako the crumpled paper that she found on the floor.

"What?"

"Just read it."

Minako took the crumpled paper and read the contents.

"SETSUNA MEIOH! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IN YOUR ROOM! GET IN HERE AND TELL ME WHERE IN HELL IS REI HINO!" Minako was shaking with anger.

Haruka, Michiru, Makoto and Ami peeked from the kitchen, Mamoru looked at the direction of Setsuna's room as well as Usagi, Miyuki and Minako.

The door creeked open and Setsuna's voice was heard nervously saying, "She went to the Middle East to cover the conflict there. Look, I only learned like a couple of hours ago."

"And you didn't even call me?" Minako was trying to control her voice.

"I fell asleep, okay? I thought Rei would let me drive her to the airport but when I woke up, I just found that note. And believe me, I tried to talk her out of it," Setsuna sadly said as she came out of the room.

"What if she gets hurt again?" Minako sat at the couch and was trying to control the tears that are threatening to come down.

"She got hurt before?" Miyuki asked as she sat beside her girlfriend.

"Yeah. The last time she had that kind of assignment, the people went crazy and there were shooting between the warring sides. A bullet almost hit her on her head and thankfully it just grazed the side of her forehead. She has a 2 inch scar near her hairline because of that. And when they were running for cover, one of her colleagues tripped over her and she ended up with a broken foot so she had to go home right away. Minako took care of her when she got home but Rei was clearly broken after that. It took her a couple of weeks to get herself back to normal again," Ami said while she walked towards the couple.

Miyuki hugged Minako and sadly whispered, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll come back to you."

"I'm sorry Miyuki. I don't know how to explain…" Minako was cut off with Miyuki saying, "Let's talk about this later. When we're alone, okay?" Minako nodded and hugged Miyuki.

"Miyuki, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Michiru asked Miyuki and smiled at her. Miyuki nodded and let go of Minako to follow Michiru in the kitchen. Ami and Usagi sat beside Minako while Mamoru and Setsuna kneeled in front of the blonde to comfort her.

"We don't want to interfere with your relationship with Minako but we have to explain something to you," Michiru said while Haruka and Makoto nodded.

"It's okay. Tell me anything," Miyuki smiled.

"You see, the relationship that Rei and Minako have is kind of… different," Michiru continued.

"Don't worry, I already noticed that," Miyuki nervously chuckled.

"And it has always been an issue to whoever they were seriously seeing at the time. Especially with Minako, that was always the reason why people break up with her. They don't tell her that but we know that was the reason," Makoto sighed.

"We're not saying that she doesn't like you or anything. We're just saying that if you intend in planning to be her forever, expect that she will always be close to Rei. Don't expect them to live apart or anything because they can't and I hope you know that," Haruka explained to Miyuki. Michiru hugged the racer after her speech.

Miyuki sighed and said, "I know that and believe me I noticed everything that's why I'm breaking up with her. It hurt me at first but when I thought about it, it's the wisest thing to do. They are definitely made for each other and I am praying that someday I will find my Minako too."

"You're breaking up with her?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for sometime now. I gave her a test by asking her to move in with me but she hasn't said anything about to me and I heard their conversation last night. I kind of accepted the fact that she loves Rei more than me for a while now. The fact that she hasn't said I love you back was definitely a sign," Miyuki sadly smiled. "'I'd still be here for her but I need to move on with my life, you know?" she continued.

"We're very sorry, Miyuki. We know Minako didn't mean to hurt you," Michiru said.

"I know. Believe me, I know. I'm planning to do it tonight so she might need you guys," Miyuki replied.

"Oh okay, do you need us to get out of the apartment later? Because Minako will surely be sleeping here tonight or until Rei returns," Haruka said.

"If you won't mind."

"Just tell us and we'll go to Zona's for a while," Makoto answered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We should go back in there," Haruka said.

The four went to the living room seeing Minako still being comforted by the other four.

After a couple of hours, Miyuki whispered to Makoto that she wants to talk to Minako alone and the others went over to Zona's apartment across the hall. Fortunately, the blonde was there and Setsuna told everything that happened that morning.

Miyuki sat beside Minako as she saw the door close.

"Minako, we have to talk. I know this isn't the right time but I really have to talk to you right now," Miyuki said and she squeezed the blonde's knees.

Minako blinked several times, looked at Miyuki and said, "You're breaking up with me, are you?"

Miyuki sighed and nodded.

"It's because of Rei and I, isn't it?"

Miyuki nodded again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"I know Minako. I have my faults too. I mean I knew you had a thing for your friend before we even went out officially but I persisted. I knew I didn't have the chance the first time I saw you two together but I like challenges so…"

"I'm the one to blame here, Miyuki."

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just surrendering to the fact that you two are made for each other and the only people who doesn't have a clue are you two. I have accepted that fact for a while now but I didn't want and know how to break up with you until I heard you two last night."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Minako. You never looked at me the way looked at her. You make goo goo eyes every time she walks into a room. Your laugh is more infectious when she makes a joke and you glow when you're with her. You just do that when you're with her. And you never kissed me like that too."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," Miyuki hugged Minako.

"But I hurt you and…"

"I am going to be fine. Besides someone has been eyeing me this past month and I think I like her," Miyuki chuckled.

"Really? Who is it?" Minako smiled and let go of Miyuki.

"Remember the blonde who kept staring at me while she worked out?"

"The one who always blushes when you accidentally look at her?"

"Yup! That one! She finally asked me out like a week ago," Miyuki smiled smugly.

Minako arched an eyebrow.

"I said no! Of course I won't cheat on you. I said I'm in a relationship and she said she'd wait," Miyuki smiled.

"Ask her out tomorrow. Oooohh! Bring her to the carnival we went too! I bet she'd like it!" Minako clapped her hands and was smiling.

"Okay. You're perkiness level just suddenly shot up through the roof which is… weird for this kind of conversation," Miyuki looked at Minako seriously and tried to maintain that façade knowing Minako will feign hurt.

"Oh sorry," Minako winced.

"Oh no no no. I'm sorry, that was supposed to be a joke," Miyuki hugged Minako. The blonde did not answer and just hugged back.

After a few seconds, Minako finally spoke up, "So we're broken up."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for putting up with me."

"Hey. Don't mention it, I still like you though."

"Me too. Thanks again."

"I should tell the others to come back," Miyuki got up from the couch and started walking towards the door. She opened it and turned to Minako and said, "Oh and I noticed the reason why you like the tool belt on me. The lens belt Rei has is way sexier." Miyuki grinned and winked at Minako.

Minako froze up on the couch while blushing profusely. The blonde still heard Miyuki's laugh as the door closed.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter. I had so many ideas for this chapter but I couldn't seem to connect it the way I want too. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Woohoo! :D


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamier: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D**_

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! :D I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Da Pyro's Love**: Zona didn't ask Miyuki out, one of her clients at the gym she works on asked her out. :D and Minako already saw this person when she visits Miyuki at the gym. :D

**jedicaro**: haha… :D thanks for the review… :D

**sailor-ice**: actually, some companies give bullet proof vests and helmets when they cover for this kind of thing but it's very hard to take pictures with a helmet on. I haven't covered any conflict yet but I saw from the wires that most of the photojournalists just where the vest and not the helmet so I kind of based Rei's previous wounds there. :D

**knightskye**: was the dinner you mentioned was the one they went to before Rei packed her stuff? If that was it, they didn't have dinner, they had a couple of drinks at a bar and after the incident there, Rei went home before everybody else. So when Setsuna came home, it was in the middle of the night and Rei went to the airport really early. :D sorry if I had not made that part clear… :D

**onzy**: thanks for the review! :D there are a lot of conflict going there, for example in Libya and a lot of journalists had already been wounded or kidnapped just to deliver news that were going on there. Don't you think the nickname Calzona is funny? It sounds like that Italian food, Calzone I think, so everytime I hear or read Calzona, I feel like I'm ordering some food. Hahaha… :D

**floire**: thanks for ther review! I am doing my best to update faster… :D

On with the story…

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I can't sleep! Damn this schedule," Setsuna grumbled as she opened her laptop after getting out of bed in the middle of the night. She turned the laptop on and went outside her room to get some water and returned to her room and logged in on skype. She saw that Rei was online so she called her.<p>

"Sets?" Rei said on the other line.

"Nice room, Rei," Setsuna commented as she saw the hotel room at the background.

"So…"

"I hate you Rei Hino! Minako shouted at me because of you!"

"Sorry, Sets. I just couldn't face her before I left. It's just to hard for me to do that."

"Its fine, we all understand. We're just pissed off that you didn't tell us sooner," Setsuna sighed and drank her water.

"Why are you still up? It's like in the middle of the night there," Rei said as she arranged something out of the side of the screen.

"I was researching something and I fell asleep at 3 in the afternoon and now I'm up and I can't sleep!" Setsuna groaned.

"Oh okay. So how are things with Zona?"

"We're taking it slow. I don't want to rush things you know. She doesn't know about Hotaru yet so I don't how I would tell her that I have a daughter with Michiru and Haruka," Setsuna slumped on her chair.

"That is complicated. If she really likes you, she'd be happy that you already have a child," Rei tried cheering her friend. "Hey, is Minako okay?" she continued.

"Yeah. She's sleeping in your room. She said she'd be staying here until you come back. Want me to get her?"

"Oh no no no. I can't talk to her yet. Just give me time," Rei sighed.

"You don't have to worry about Miyuki anymore though," Setsuna smirked and then it faded as she remembered that Minako wanted to tell Rei about the break up with Miyuki herself.

"Why?" Rei arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Setsuna pretended that she didn't hear Rei ask.

A knock was heard from Rei 's door. "Sets, could you excuse me for a minute? I have to get this," Rei asked her friend and when Setsuna nodded, she went to the door.

After a minute or two, Rei returned and said, "Sets, I have to go. The troops are being assembled and I have to cover that. Say hi to everyone from me, okay?"

"Take good care of yourself, okay?" Setsuna smiled. Rei nodded and logged off. "Just don't get killed over there," Setsuna sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's been what 3 months and she still haven't talked to you? Even Hotaru got the chance to chat with Rei for 5 minutes!" Haruka flailed her hands above her head.

"Its either she suddenly logs out whenever I log in or she hasn't logged in for days or weeks at a time. Besides she only had talked with Setsuna and Hotaru once and you for 2 times," Minako sighs and plays with the cake in front of her with her fork.

"Maybe she's really busy," Makoto said and then she sipped some coffee.

"I just feel something is off and I know she feels it too. I just hope she'll be okay there," Minako put her chin and rested it on the palm of her hand and looked out of the window.

"If you want, maybe we'd be able to catch her later if she logs in. Stay at our place and we'll wait there. After all, Sets won't be back until next week," Makoto reached out to Minako and touched her other arm.

"Okay. But if we do catch her online, don't tell her I'm there. And I have to get some clothes from my apartment later then I'll meet you here," Minako perked up.

"Why?" Haruka arched an eyebrow.

"I'll list some questions then ask her for me!" Minako suddenly got a tissue and eyed a waitress. "Do you have a spare pen? I'll return it later, I promise," Minako smiled at the waitress. The blonde got the pen and started scribbling something on the tissue.

"This is sooooooo highschool," Haruka chuckled and Makoto smirked.

"Ooooh! You ask her what kind of clothes does she likes me wearing! Or better yet what part of me turns her on!" Minako was clapping her hands and was giggling.

"Oh my god! The perky monster is back!" Mamoru suddenly said as he and Usagi approached the table where their friends were sitted.

"What's happening?" Usagi sitted beside Minako and read the scribbles of Minako on the tissue. "That's a good one!" Usagi clapped her hands and Minako answered, "I know right?" Both blondes giggled.

"She's planning to ask Rei something through Makoto that hopefully Grumpy will answer if they catch her online later," Haruka chuckled.

"Good luck with that," Mamoru smirked.

"Hey! Don't be such a nega-star!" Minako playfully threw a tissue on Mamoru who was still standing.

"Just remember to record the conversation, Mako. I'll bet it will be priceless!" Usagi laughed.

"Of course!" Makoto answered and they all laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Minako! Why are you hiding there at the corner!" Makoto shouted at Minako who was facing the wall at a corner and mumbling something nervously. The brunette sighed and went to the blonde, gripped her on her arms and almost dragged the blonde on the couch. The laptop was facing the other way so that Minako couldn't be seen by the person Makoto was chatting with. "You were so confident earlier, where did that go?" Makoto smirked.

"It's just I feel nervous. I haven't heard her voice for 3 months now and I really miss her," Minako sadly smiled.

"Aaaawww… It's okay, Minako," Makoto put her arm around the blonde's shoulder and tapped it a bit. The brunette looked at the clock and said, "It's time. She should log in any minute now." Makoto made Minako sit at the opposite side of the laptop and then she made her way to face her laptop. They waited a couple of minutes and then Rei logged in. Makoto jumped at her seat, surprising Minako. "She logged in!" Makoto almost shouted. Minako mouthed 'Yey!' and gave the list to Makoto.

Makoto called Rei and after a few rings, the raven haired girl answered.

"Hey Mako!" Rei said happily.

"Rei! What's up? I haven't heard from you for a long time and it made me a little nervous," Makoto narrowed her eyes as she pointed at Rei on the screen.

Rei sweatdropped and answered, "Sorry dude, I was really busy and really tired so I didn't get to log in as much as I wanted to."

"So you're still okay there? No wounds or anything?"

Rei smiled and said, "Please inform Minako that I'm perfectly fine here."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I can't," Rei sighed.

Minako tried not to cry but it seemed she was losing that battle.

"Why? Come on Rei, she's worried sick about you," Makoto sighed as she saw Minako wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I know. I know. It's just that if I talk to her then I'll want to come home and hug her and kiss her and…" Rei sighed again and blushed a little.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no!"

"You totally are!" Makoto laughed and she saw Minako turned red also.

"Fine! I want to hug her and kiss her until I can't breathe anymore but I can't do that because she's with Miyuki now and if I speak to her then all the walls that I conveniently built to protect myself will fall apart," Rei said sadly.

Makoto looked at Minako and the blonde gestured that she wanted to tell her about the break up herself. But the brunette had another plan in her mind.

"What if they broke up?" Makoto said and smirked. Minako glared at her friend and she just shrugged.

"What?"

"What if they broke up? What would you do?"

"It's not that I don't trust you guys but if that happens, I want to hear from Minako."

Minako mouthed 'I told you so' at the brunette.

"So what would you do if that happens and she told you?"

"Actually… I don't know," Rei laughed nervously.

"Are you serious?" Makoto arched an eyebrow and Minako was wide eyed.

"Yeah. Well I haven't thought about it to be honest," Rei blushed a little.

"What do you mean you haven't thought about it?"

"I mean I haven't thought about Minako choosing me. I mean I have always been last in everybody's priorities so…"

"Oh God stop being such an emo. Minako would definitely choose you!" Makoto tried to raise her friends ego a bit. Minako was nodding vigorously and stopped when she suddenly felt dizzy.

"I hope you're right, Mako," Rei sighed.

"Hey I bet Minako would wear the skirt you really like as a sign that she chose you," Makoto winked at Minako. The blonde perked up a bit.

"Oh yeah! The old jeans mini skirt with the white tank top or the white short sleeve polo and then her canvas chucks and her hair is in a ponytail. Oh my God, her neck, I loooove her neck," Rei's eyes were glazed over.

Minako was blushing and Makoto was chuckling a little too hard.

"What? It's not like you don't drool whenever you see Ami wearing a short pencil cut skirt with her stethoscope around her neck," Rei teased her friend who was blushing like a ripe tomato.

Minako wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Makoto and read, "I will definitely tell Ami that!" The writing made Makoto even redder. The brunette thought of something as a revenge on the blonde.

"Hey I noticed that Minako likes it when you wear that lens belt of yours," Makoto smirked and the blonde looked horrified.

"Yeah right," Rei snorted.

"Hey if you don't believe me, try wearing it when she's in the same room with you. I'll bet she'll jump on you," Makoto said laughing. A crumpled paper flew and hit Makoto straight in the face.

"What was that?" Rei arched an eyebrow.

"What was what?" Makoto glared at Minako and the blonde just stuck out her tongue.

"Is there someone else with you?" Rei narrowed her eyes.

"No. It's just me. Ami's on call tonight and won't be able to come home until tomorrow evening. What did you saw?" Makoto answered nervously.

"Something flew and hit you on the head but I'm not sure. The video is lagging several seconds," Rei was still narrowing her eyes at the screen.

Makoto was internally thanking the gods for the bad internet connection for the first time. "I think you might just imagined it," Makoto shrugged her shoulders.

Rei looked at her watch and said, "Oh shit. Mako I have to go, the peacekeepers' convoy will leave in an hour and a half and I have to go there. I'll call you once I get back, okay?"

Makoto smiled and answered, "You better call us or else."

Rei smiled and continued, "Please say sorry to Minako for me. If I get back early, I'll try to call her myself if not, please say that I miss her so much."

"Noted," Makoto smirked as she saw Minako was crying with a smile on her face.

"I really have to go, take care, dude," and then Rei sign off.

"She said she missed me," Minako mumbled in her seat.

"Yeah," Makoto smirked and signed off also.

Minako suddenly gripped her chest as if she couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" Makoto rushed at the side of the blonde.

"Something's not right. I can feel it," Minako started whimpering.

"Just don't think about it, okay? She'll be alright. She promised, remember?" the brunette tried to reassure her friend. "You should sleep here and I'll make you some food when you wake up, deal?" Makoto continued.

"Okay," Minako forced a smile as she hugged the brunette.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rei was chatting with her colleagues as they waited for the peacekeepers' vehicle to come around the meet up point.

The press was divided into two groups because they couldn't fit into one vehicle. Rei's group sat with the other peacekeepers on the lead vehicle and the others on the third vehicle, with a small tank in between them.

"Hey, are you okay?" another foreign photojournalist ask Rei.

"Yeah, I just remembered something," Rei nervously smiled. _'Something is not right. I feel like I should have called Minako before,'_ Rei thought as she watched the dessert outside of the window. The former miko sighed and tried to shrug off the feeling.

The coverage and the rest of the day went quite well, Rei was contented with her shoot so she happily chatted with the others as they made their way again towards their respected vehicles. Half way during their trip, a sudden feeling of regret and fear crept up to Rei's gut. She took her cell out of her pocket to call Minako but she sighed as she saw that there was no signal. She put the phone back in her pocket when a sudden blast was heard a few meters behind them. Their vehicle abruptly stopped and then another blast rocked their vehicle. The windows shattered, some flew over to the vehicle's occupants and gas, smoke and the smell of burning flesh assaulted their senses. Rei was still gripping her phone when she tried to look outside the window. She put the phone in her pocket and jumped outside as hell erupted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D And all the errors are mine...**_

**A/N**: Hi guys! I know it has been almost a month since I updated and I am really sorry for not updating as fast as I should have. I went through something personal and all of my ideas for the next chapters went through the window. I know, excuses excuses excuses but I swear if that sh*tty little moment didn't happen, I probably have updated weeks ago. Oh and because I am really lucky, after the "personal sh*tty moment* was mended, my beautiful and loveable dog decided to eat 4 yards of yarn. So panic, frustration and fear made the ideas, once again, fly out the window. Anyway, I got her from the vet last Thursday and she's recuperating right now. She's actually sleeping beside me as I type this chapter. ^^ Again, I would like to say sorry and I hope you'd all understand why hadn't updated sooner. ^^

**peaprince**: I read your message yesterday, about an hour after you posted, and I did reply but every time I hit the send button, the connection was cut. I swear the internet connection here is really bad. Ugh. So after several attempts of refreshing and re-typing my reply, I gave up and shut down my laptop. I'm really sorry that I had to reply to your message through my A/N.

**anon**: thanks for the review!

**Honulicious**: I can't help but use the video conference thingy again, I had so much fun when I wrote Boy's Night Out that I used the idea again… ^^

**Da Pyro's Love**: Sorry for not updating sooner, I know you're the first one to send me a message for an update so I hope this chapter won't disappoint. ^^

**jedicaro: **actually some journalists (if they were provided) do wear Kevlar on the field. A year ago, I covered a major hostage taking here in my country and it was raining, a lot of civilians were near us (one was stupid enough to be so close to us that he was wounded with a stray bullet when the hostage taker shot and most them were stupid enough to go near the police line while carrying their children), we saw the police were panicking and it was though they had no idea of what exactly they had to do (most of them didn't have a helmet nor a vest while nearing the bus with the hostile hostage taker was and I have pictures to prove it) and the wires (photo chiefs of the wires bureau in our country) were wearing kevlars and a helmet while I wore a… water repellant jacket. Ha-ha.

**knightskye**: no problem! And thanks for the good words… :D

**floire**: thanks for the good words! Makes me want to write a lot more! ^^

**asdfghjkl**: thanks! Hope this update won't disappoint!

**LoneWolfSkye**: thanks for the review!

Okay, so on with the story… ^^

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of sleep, Minako woke up feeling dehydrated so she got up from her bed to get some water to drink in the kitchen. She slowly made her way out of Makoto's guestroom when she suddenly felt something trickling down at the side of her forehead. She tensed and stopped moving as she touched her forehead and brought her hands near her face to know what that liquid was. Her heart was thumping rather loudly and fast as she saw what it was.<p>

Blood.

A shadow suddenly fell on her hand and she slowly looked towards where the shadow's owner was. She gasped as she saw Rei standing in front of her, a large gash on the side of her forehead and her shirt was full of blood. Rei smiled and tried to reach Minako with one bloody hand. The blonde was now crying and tried to reach for her but the miko was fading away fast.

"I love you, Mina," Rei's fading figure said as it smiled at the blonde.

"Rei! REI! Don't leave!" Minako screamed as she clutched her chest and cried. She felt something heavy thumping on her chest and pain shot through her right arm and right leg. She began to fall slowly to ground as she kept shouting her lover's name over and over again.

"Minako! Minako! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Ami screamed at the blonde's face as she shook her.

"REI!" Minako screamed again.

"Mako, do something! She's not waking up!" Ami pleaded with Makoto as she hugged the blonde. Makoto ran out of the guestroom. After several seconds, she came back running and was holding a glass half full of cold water.

*SPLASH*

"Rei… Wh.. No no no no…" Minako now awake but was really confused. She touched her face and prayed that the liquid she felt on her face was not blood.

"Minako, you were having a nightmare and you didn't wake when Ami shook you, hell she even slapped you and still nothing. So I splashed you with cold water," Makoto apologetically said to her friend as she sat down at the other side of the bed beside the blonde.

"What did you dream about? You kept screaming Rei's name," Ami was rubbing the back of Minako but the blonde kept staring on her hands.

"Minako, please tell us. You're scaring me," Ami finally said as she hugged the still frozen blonde.

"It… It's… Rei… something happened to her and I know it," Minako stuttered and on the verge of tears.

"She promised you she'll be alright so it's probably nothing," Makoto tried to assure her but she knew there was a big chance that something bad did happen to Rei.

Minako didn't reply. The scene that she dreamt was still replaying on a loop inside her head. Ami looked at Makoto horrified as she hugged Minako.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an hour of trying to comfort and convince Minako that Rei is alright, Makoto went out of the guest room and called her friends. After an hour or so, one by one came flocking inside Makoto's apartment. Setsuna arrived a few hours later from her work as Zona picked her up at the airport, making an excuse that it was a family emergency and will be back at the research facility after it was all sorted out.

"She's still not eating or drinking anything?" Setsuna asked as she put down her bags at the couch. Zona went behind her and hugged the older woman.

"No, she's just staring at her hands since we saw her," Usagi sadly replied. She clutched Mamoru's hand.

"Actually we haven't told her about the explosions at the location of Rei's assignment. Some of the journalists were wounded but one was extremely hurt but the news didn't tell the names of the people that were hurt. They just presented some footage," Mamoru said as he intertwined her fingers with Usagi. "It was all smoke and the camera was shaky so we couldn't recognize if Rei was in fact near the explosions," the man continued to say.

"So who's with her in there?" asked Setsuna as Zona was still hugging her girlfriend to comfort her.

"Michiru, Haruka and Mako," Ami replied.

"Should we at least inform her of the news?" Zona asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea though, she might panic again," Mamoru sighed.

"But we have to tell her something, Mamo-kun," Usagi said.

Suddenly, Minako's phone went off. Recognizing the ringing, the blonde immediately rushed out of the room to retrieve the device from the kitchen counter, hoping that it would be Rei who was calling. All of her friends rushed beside the blonde hoping to hear if Rei was indeed one of the few who only got scratches and bruises.

"H-hello?" Minako nervously answered the phone.

"Hello. Is this Ms. Aino Minako?" a man's deep voice asked on the other line.

"Yes. This is she," Minako fidgeted from where she was standing.

"This Mr. Tanaka, Rei's chief at the bureau, we would just like to inform you that Rei was one of the journalists that was hurt during the explosions and raid of the rebels against the peacekeepers. I really am sorry for telling you this…"

Minako was frozen on her spot.

"But she put you as her contact if ever something happens to her."

"…"

"Ms. Aino? Are you still there?"

"Y-yes, I'm still here."

"Rei had been taking pictures after the start of the explosions and she received a head wound on the side of her forehead. She also broke some of her bones and was wounded on her right arm and leg. She had received medical attention as fast as they could give her first aid. She has not woken up yet though but we are arranging for her to be flown back here in Japan to get checked by her personal doctor. Don't worry about the expenses though, the company will shoulder all the bills," Mr. Tanaka tried to reassure the blonde.

"W-when will she able to come back?"

"If we will be able to finalize the arrangements today, by tomorrow evening she will be here. But she has to go directly to the hospital when she arrives. Do you know what hospital her doctor resides?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay then, please call Rei's doctor and inform them the situation…"

"Her doctor is here actually. I could let her talk to you."

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. I'll put her on the line," Minako said and handed the phone to Ami. "Rei's boss wants to talk to you," the blonde said as her friend took the phone. The blue haired girl walked towards her small office on her and Makoto's apartment to finalize some details about Rei. Makoto followed her girlfriend hoping to hear the details on Rei's condition.

Minako was still frozen on her spot when Usagi approached her.

"Is Rei alright?" Usagi cautiously asked.

"She's wounded and unconscious. If they finalize things there, she'd be home by tomorrow evening but she has to go directly to the hospital," Minako was now sobbing and hugging Usagi.

"Sssshhh Minako, even though she got wounded there, she's coming home and still alive," Michiru consoled her crying friend.

"Now we all know what Rei's situation, you should at least eat something," Haruka said and the others nodded.

"Look at it this way, Minako, you have to eat to stay strong for Rei. She will be need your help while she heals from her wounds," Zona approached Minako and hugged her too.

Mamoru thought of something to ease the situation on the room. He looked at the three girls hugging each other and then looked at Haruka while smirking.

"What?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"You should probably hug Minako too," Mamoru said feigning seriousness. Michiru got the idea of what Mamoru was thinking and smirked.

"Oh okay," Haruka replied as she hugged the group.

"Blondes galore," Mamoru chuckled to himself in which Michiru noticed and she giggled.

"Why are you two chuckling over there?" Usagi asked.

"We just thought how half the group are into blondes," Michiru chuckled.

"Huh?" Minako, Usagi, Zona and Haruka arched an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Mamoru laughed which earned a playful slap from Michiru.

After a couple of minutes, Ami and Makoto went out of the office and gestures for everyone to gather in the living room. Everyone gathered around Ami as Makoto sat at the couch near her girlfriend.

"So I talked to Rei's boss and according to him, the arrangements had been finalized while we were talking and Rei will be here tomorrow at 6pm. She will go directly to the hospital for some tests," Ami told the group. "Rei is still unconscious because she accidentally hit her head. We don't why she's still unconscious until we get the results from the tests. So for now, I have to go to the hospital and arrange her arrival, you guys can stay here with Minako and for Minako, stay calm, Rei's coming home so eat something so you would be able to talk to her once she wakes up," Ami continued.

"Okay," Minako shyly replied.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D and all the errors are mine... ^^**_

A/N: So… I totally agree with you guys (and I'm kind of guilty here really) that this chapter was rushed. I wrote it in the middle of the night and I wanted to finish it so I kind of rushed it. I am really sorry so that's why I edited this part… :D

Thanks for ChronoCrescentFlames, PeaPrince and Rae-kun for noticing that I rushed this chapter… ^^ I really appreciate it that you mentioned so that I could edit it… :D

Oh and PeaPrince – yeah, I kind of used the Robbins surname because of the Calzona thingy… :D I'm soooooo in love with Arizona… hahaha… *blush*

And to Ramanda87 and LoneWolfSkye for the reviews.

And lastly to jedicaro – I have never worn a Kevlar before but I know it's supposed to be really heavy, I can imagine wearing it while in a coverage and with the added weight of the cameras and lenses, I guess I'd be forming really big muscles after taking pictures… Ha-ha… The weight that I usually carry around every day is around 8 to 10 kilos. Anyway, thanks for the review!

So here's the edited version… ^^

'_Kamisama please let Rei be alright,'_ Minako thought as she waited near the entrance of the Emergency Room of the hospital. The group decided to wait for Rei at the hospital since they won't get the chance to see her at the airport. So now, the group excluding Ami, who was busy preparing for Rei's arrival, had been waiting for the miko's arrival at the hospital. They all took turns to see if Minako was ok since she was the most nervous of them all.

The siren of an ambulance blared as it hurriedly approached the hospital. Ami came running outside and said, "Rei is in there." The ambulance stopped abruptly and several doctors came rushing in as Rei was unloaded from the vehicle.

"Oh my God!" whispered Minako and held on tight on whoever was nearest to her. Zona felt a tug on her shirt and saw Minako gripping it like her life depended on it as she looked at a very fragile Rei laying unconscious as numerous doctors hastily pushed the gurney inside the hospital. Leaving the others outside and shocked from what they saw. Rei was wearing an oxygen mask, a neck brace and the right side of her face, especially her forehead, was swollen.

Due to shock, the others didn't notice a soldier, his face was marked with small bruises and a couple of stitches and was also wearing a brace on his left arm and was limping, came out of the ambulance and walked limping towards them. The soldier was tall with an olive complexion, black hair and has grey eyes.

"Excuse me but are you Ms. Hino's friends?" asked the soldier in English.

"Y-yes. I am Minako, her b-bestfriend," Minako answered as she still gripped Zona's shirt. Zona's arm was protectively bracing the hip of Minako.

The soldier suddenly took Minako away from Zona and hugged her. Makoto, Haruka and Mamoru almost attacked the soldier but they were stopped by the girls.

The soldier was sobbing as he let go off the shocked blonde but still held her on arms length.

"Rei saved me from one of the explosions. S-she was taking pictures of the situation when she saw me on the ground, bleeding and I couldn't get up. When another bomb exploded, she covered me with her body and the debris and some of the shrapnel hit her arms and legs. After that she stood up like nothing happened and asked if I was okay and I said that I needed a medic right away. She ran and got me a medic and then she went in to cover the situation again. By the time we were rescued, I just saw her unconscious and bleeding while a medic performed first aid on her. If it weren't for your friend, I wouldn't be here right now," the soldier tried to control his feelings as he narrated how Rei got some of her injuries.

Minako hugged the soldier tightly and after several seconds, she let go and said, "Sounds like Rei to me."

"The funny thing is, she took pictures of me before actually running of to get the medic. I can't believe she was still thinking straight when all hell already broke lose," the soldier chuckled a bit.

"Yep, definitely Rei," Makoto sadly smiled to the soldier.

A few awkward moment passed and the soldier suddenly remembered something, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sgt Christopher Robbins but everybody calls me Chris."

"Like Winnie the Pooh bear?" asked Usagi as the others tried not to laugh.

Chris blushed a little and said, "Yeah."

"So we can call you Pooh bear? Since Rei saved you, were practically family now," Haruka teased the soldier.

"S-sure, you can call me that. Anything for Rei since she saved me," stuttered Chris.

"Ruka's just playing with you. We'll call you Chris. By the way, I'm Michiru," Michiru shook hands with Chris and continued, "The one who teased you is Haruka," the racer winked, "The blonde with the pigtails is Usagi," Usagi waved, "The other blonde with her hair up is Zona," Zona shook hands with the soldier, "The tall brunette is Makoto," Makoto playfully saluted and winked, "The oldest is Setsuna," the researcher glared at Michiru then smiled at Chris, "And the only guy is Mamoru," Mamoru shook hands with Chris.

"Wow, that's a lot of names," chuckled Chris.

"It's okay if you don't remember it all at once, you could ask us. We promise we won't be offended," Setsuna smiled at Chris.

"Why don't we head to the cafeteria and stay there. Let's get you something to eat or drink," Mamoru patted the soldier's back and they began walking to the main entrance of the hospital.

"We should go with them and wait for Ami's update," Zona hugged Minako as the others nodded in approval.

"Okay," Minako whispered. _'I have to be strong for Rei. She needs me,'_ Minako thought as she willed herself not to panic from what she heard and saw.

After several hours, Chris said goodbye and promised to return and check up on Rei in the morning. So the group went to the waiting area and everyone except Minako, was now sleeping uncomfortably at the waiting area of the hospital. The blonde tried to focus her attention on the TV to keep her mind preoccupied and not think about bad unnecessary scenarios on Rei's condition.

Ami walked to the waiting room to inform the group about Rei. As she entered the room, the doctor surveyed the room and smiled at what she saw. Mamoru was snoring slightly while sitting upright, Usagi's head on his lap. Michiru was leaning on the shoulder of Haruka and their hands intertwined as the slept. Makoto pulled another chair to rest her feet and her head was resting on her hands and was snoring lightly. Setsuna almost leaned her body fully on Zona as the blonde's head rested on her lap. Minako was slumped over on the chair as she watched TV.

"Hey," Ami whispered as she sat down beside Minako. The doctor handed her a large cup of coffee and said, "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you," Minako shyly replied as she took the cup of coffee. "So how is Rei?" the blonde nervously asked as she blew some air to cool off the hot coffee before taking a sip.

"Well, her vitals are fine. Her right shoulder took quite an impact so we had to put some pins on it," Ami reported and Minako's eyes became wide. "Don't worry, it's a non evasive surgery that we did. It's nothing major, in fact, she needs a month or two for it to heal then we can begin physical therapy," the doctor assured her friend. "Her leg just needs to be in a brace because of a hairline fracture," Ami continued.

"Her head? How about her head? No brain injuries, right?" Minako inquired but it sounded like she was pleading that there was nothing serious from Rei's head injury.

"Umm… We didn't find any bleeds from her scans but we have to check from time to time," Ami replied.

"So she's awake now?"

"We just have to wait for her to wake up. You see Minako, sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes the injury on the brain doesn't come out after a few hours or days…"

"But she'll wake up, right?"

"Hopefully," Ami answered not looking at Minako. "That's why we'll still run tests to prove that nothing is wrong with her brain. It could be that of shock or just the impact of falling are the reasons she's still unconscious. I'm just stating the worst case scenario here. I hope you'd understand why I'm saying this to you," Ami continued.

"I understand," Minako sighed.

"Minako, promise me one thing though?"

"Sure."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself also. Once Rei wakes up, she will need you and she'd be in a lot of pain for a few weeks. I already talked to her boss and he said he already filed for Rei to take a 6 month leave to recuperate. She won't be able to hold a camera for a month or two anyway," Ami put her hand on Minako's shoulder.

Minako smiled, nodded and said, "Can I see her now?"

"Of course. She's on room 4886."

Minako ran to find Rei's room and when she found it, she carefully entered and went beside the miko. Leaning over the miko, she carefully placed a kiss on Rei's forehead.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner that I love you, Rei. I will only love you and I promise to make it up to you for the rest of our lives. So please wake up for me, please," Minako cried as she gripped Rei's hands. She scooted over, curling beside the miko and she fell asleep crying and whispering sweet nothings to Rei.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After several hours, Makoto and Ami went to Rei's room to check up on the two. What they saw on the other side of the glass door melted their hearts.

Minako was hugging Rei on her left side, gripping Rei's hospital gown like her life depended on it. The miko was still unconscious but her face showed relief and didn't have the pained expression that she wore when she came at the hospital.

"Don't wake her up. Can't you wait for another hour or two? This is the first time in days that she actually slept for more than 3 hours," Makoto said to Ami as they saw Minako sleeping beside Rei.

"I know but I have to check Rei's vitals and get another CT scan," Ami sadly said.

"I can't believe it. Even when she's unconscious it seemed like Rei can sense that Minako is near her," Makoto smiled and put her arm around Ami.

Ami smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Makoto's lips. After a few seconds, the doctor started to open the door.

"Come on, give her at least another 10 minutes," Makoto pleaded with her girlfriend.

"Okay, 10 minutes tops then I have to wake her up," Ami sighed and left with Makoto towards the nurse station.

Minako stirred from her sleep. She instinctively pulled Rei closer to her as she woke up. _'I actually slept pretty good considering the situation. Even if she's unconscious, she still makes me calm,'_ Minako thought as she maneuvered herself on her side so that she was facing Rei. As her head rested on her right hand, she caressed Rei's cheek with her free hand.

"Please wake up, Rei bear," Minako whispered to Rei's ear. When Rei didn't respond, Minako tried to stop crying by burying her face on the crook of Rei's neck. Smelling the lemon and mint that she associates with Rei, she couldn't help but smile. _'At least she's here,'_ Minako thought as she kissed Rei's neck.

"Oh you're awake!" Ami said as she entered the room. She noticed that Minako jumped a little bit and was blushing. "I have to take Rei for another CT scan," the doctor smirked.

"Okay," Minako slowly lifted herself from the bed.

"Speaking and touching her is good. Some patients say when they woke up from their comas that they heard the voices of their loved ones and that was the reason that they fought to wake up," Ami smiled as she checked Rei's vitals.

Minako blushed a little bit more knowing that she had been caught placing kisses and smelling Rei.

A nurse entered the room and said, "Are we ready to take her to the scan room, Dr. Mizuno?"

Ami looked at Minako and when the blonde nodded, she answered, "Yes. We're ready." And with that, Rei's bed was wheeled out of the room.

The blonde preoccupied herself by freshening up and getting some food from the vending machine down the hall. After an hour or so, Ami returned with Rei and promised to visit her after her rounds. The doctor explained that the others went home for a while and will be returning in the afternoon, they didn't want to wake up Minako as they saw her sleeping contentedly with Rei.

Minako then took a sit beside Rei and told her stories of what happened while she was gone. She kept kissing Rei's forehead and touching or massaging the uninjured arm of the miko. The blonde kept saying that she loved Rei and for the miko to wake up for her. After several hours of talking and sobbing, the blonde felt tired and curled up again beside the miko. Stroking Rei's cheek, Minako said, "I love you, Rei. Please wake up. I don't know what to do without you." She then kissed Rei's cheek and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Please wake up, Rei bear. For me.'_

Rei felt something pulling her from her deep sleep.

'_I love you, Rei.'_

"M-mina?" Rei tried to open her eyes but something was forcing her not too.

'_Please fight for me. I promise that I will make it up to you our whole lives together.'_

"I'm not going anywhere, Mina," Rei was fighting something she couldn't see.

'_I love you, Rei bear. It's always been you and I hate myself for not telling you that when I had the chance.'_

"Tenshii…" Rei continued to fight with all her might. She was losing fast but she kept on fighting.

'_I love you.'_

"I love you too," Rei finally succumbed to what she was fighting with.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minako was woken up when she felt movement on her side. She felt nervous and scared at the same. She didn't want to open her eyes, fearing that Rei might not be the one who was moving and nervous that it might be Rei who was moving. She sighed nervously and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of time and smiled at what she saw.

Rei's head was turned to side to face Minako, a tired smile gracing her face.

Minako didn't know whether to jump on Rei and shout out thanking God that her Rei bear is alive or just melt and kiss every inch of Rei's body. Grinning from ear to ear, the blonde decided to play it calm instead.

"Hey," Minako shyly said as she cupped Rei's face. The blonde kissed Rei's forehead, her shaking hand gave her away that she was excited and happy that Rei was now finally woken up.

"Hey you too," Rei answered in scratchy voice. "I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes right now," she continued as she slowly reached Minako's hand on her cheeks. Rei winced as she felt the pain on her face and body but ignored it. She couldn't fully see Minako at the moment as her face was quite swollen.

"You are," Minako's smile grew bigger as tears ran down from her eyes. She giggled as she slightly squeezed Rei's hand. Minako kissed Rei's cheeks.

"Charmer," chuckled Rei but she coughed as she realize how dry her mouth is.

"Oh. I'll get you some water," Minako kissed Rei's cheeks again and tried to get up but was stopped by Rei. The miko gripped Minako's hand to emphasize that she didn't want Minako to get off the bed.

"The water can wait, just stay with me for a while okay? Hold me?" the miko pleaded.

"Okay," Minako kissed Rei's forehead.

"If you keep doing that kissing thing you're doing, I'll be out of here in no time," Rei chuckled.

"You're such a perv," Minako giggled and gave Rei another kiss on the cheeks. When she opened her eyes after kissing the miko, Minako laughed at what she saw. Rei was pouting and trying to stick out her lips while her eyes were closed.

"What?" Rei feigned annoyance but the smirk forming on her lips gave her away.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I don't know… if you're pouting or… you want me to kiss on the lips," Minako struggled to say in between laughing.

"Both," Rei smiled.

Minako stopped laughing and slowly leaned to give Rei a kiss on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but Minako put all her emotions on that simple kiss. The blonde put her forehead on Rei's forehead. A smile formed on their lips.

Rei sighed after a few seconds, remembering that Minako was already taken. "I love you. I don't care anymore. Pick me, Mina. Please do not move in with Miyuki," Rei snuggled closer to Minako. "I know I might be too late saying all of these but I really love you and I can't live without you after all of these happened. I will fight for you and I will do anything it takes for you to pick me," she continued. Rei relaxed a little bit as she smelled the lavender scent of Minako.

"I picked you, Rei," Minako smiled.

"Huh?" Rei was stunned. _'Minako picked me?'_ she thought.

"I broke up with her after you left. Actually she broke up with me. She noticed our interactions and she said she will only be a hindrance to true love," answered Minako. "I know I was stupid that I didn't talk to you about how I felt, I just assumed that I was just a friend to you. And I'm sorry for hurting you so many times in the past. It's always been you, Rei. Only you. I'll make it up to you, I swear. I mean if you'll have me… or not… which is fine… whatever you choose but I promise that I will prove to you that I picked you… and not Miyuki… of course not Miyuki because I just said I picked you," Minako was rambling. She hugged the miko carefully so that she won't bumo any part of Rei that was injured.

"So you're single?" Rei tried to be serious but she can't control a smile from creeping up her lips.

"Huh?" Minako looked at Rei.

"So you're single now? I can ask you out on a date and be my girlfriend?" Rei was now smiling.

"That's all you got from what I said?" Minako arched an eyebrow and Rei nodded still smiling sheepishly.

"I love you, my Tenshii," Rei smiled and cupped Minako's face with her uninjured hand.

"I love you too, Rei bear," Minako blushed.

Rei looked at Minako and slowly inched her way to kiss Minako. As they kissed, the two poured out their heart and soul after years of hiding their true feelings from each other.


	11. final chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and song. :D and all the errors are mine... ^^**_

**A/N:** So… I think this would be the last chapter for this story… So I would like to thank you guys for following and reviewing the story… It really meant a lot to me… ^^

**Da Pyro's Love** – Here's the last part, I just had to write another chapter on what happens while Rei is… wait… you have to read the story or I'll give it all away… Ha-ha

**floire **– thanks for the reviews!

**sailor-ice** – you know what, I actually just noticed the whole blonde thing when I was writing chapter 9 so I had to do the joke. It was great that you found it funny too… ^^

**knightskye** – thank Kami you didn't read the first draft, it was awful. Fortunately ChronoCrescentFlames, PeaPrince and Rae-kun noticed it so I edited the whole chapter…

**Honulicious **– thanks for finding that they reconciled in a hospital bed romantic… ^^ my first idea was after Rei got hospitalized and went home then they'll reconcile but I thought, after having a near death experience might change the perspective of Rei being patient and stuff so I made her blurt out her feelings towards Minako… :D

**onzy** – aaawww… thanks for the review!

**PeaPrince** – thanks for the criticism and review… and knowing you liked the edited version better makes me happy… ^^

Oh and does anyone have an idea for a sequel on my "Yummy" story. I forgot who requested for a sequel but I wanted to do it for sometime now. Unfortunately I can't seem to find the idea on how to reverse things and make the "guys" be the sort of "victims" of Minako's power. I also thought maybe the guys do some sort of sexy dance number for their girls? Good idea? No? Ugh. If you have suggestions, just PM me… Thanks!

* * *

><p>After a week of confinement and constant care from her friends and her face and body is no longer swollen, Rei was well rested and has healed enough for her to finally go home and do the rest of the recuperating in the comforts of her apartment and a very giddy girlfriend, who has confessed that the she always wanted to play "nurse" since she was little. Which made Rei blush like a ripe tomato as Minako winked at her after confessing.<p>

"So are you ready to go home?" Mamoru asked Rei as he helped his friend stand up from the bed.

"Definitely. I can't wait to eat real food. Hospital food sucks," groaned Rei as she hopped on her left foot as she slid down from the hospital bed. She clutched Mamoru's arm when she felt a little wobbly as she tried to stand up and get the crutch from Makoto.

"Don't worry, I'll deliver some food to you everyday and you'll just have to heat it up when you get hungry," Makoto smiled and gave the crutch to Rei.

"That would be great, Mako," Rei smiled as she took the crutch and put it beneath her left armpit. Makoto and Mamoru stood on either side of Rei as she manouvered herself near the bed to the door.

"Where's Minako?" asked Mamoru as he opened the door for Rei.

"She said she had to go home for a while and will meet us in the lobby. She had to clean up the apartment before I get there," Rei shrugged as she slowly and wobbly passed the man and out the hallway.

"So this is all you're stuff?" Makoto asked and held out a small back pack.

"Yeah, my boss said they had all of my stuff fedexed to my apartment and Minako said she already put them in my room," Rei stopped and had to even out her breathing.

"You okay? Or would you like to stay a couple of days more?" Ami teased the miko as she approached them after signing the discharge papers at the nurse's station. The doctor had been listening in on the conversation of the three before they got out while she signed the papers since the door was slightly open.

"Oh hell no! I'm good! I promise! It's just that I get tired easilly these days," huffed Rei.

"That's normal and you will that way for a couple of days more. Just remember about the physical therapist after a week and you definitely have to move around and take your medicines or else," Ami pointed a pen on Rei's direction to make her point. "And you have a check up a week from tomorrow," Ami smiled and Rei nodded.

"We should get going, Usagi already texted me and said that Ruka, Michi and her are on their way to the lobby," Mamoru looked at his phone and then to his friends.

"Okay. I'll visit you after my shift and maybe Mako will be able to bring some food after," Ami kissed Rei's cheek.

"Okay," Rei smiled and the three waved goodbye to the doctor. A few steps after, the miko asked, "Where's Sets and Zona?"

"Sets is just finishing up something from her research and said she'd be home by tomorrow while Zona is in an interview at that International School near your apartment," Makoto explained as she and Mamoru walked slowly so that Rei wouldn't have to catch up with them.

"Oh okay," Rei answered as she concentrated on walking with her crutch.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the lobby and was greeted by Haruka, Michiru and Usagi.

"I bought you a cheesecake!" Usagi said as she hugged Rei.

"Ow ow ow… That's too… tight…" winced Rei.

"Oh sorry. I was just excited," pouted Usagi.

"No no no, it's alright. Thanks for the cheesecake by the way," Rei smiled.

"You'll ride with us since Mako has to go to the restaurant and Mamoru has to go to work," Haruka said while her arm is draped on Michiru.

"We got you a new set of therapeutic pillows. The ones where it's not hard but soft… you get the idea," smiled Michiru. "Since you need it for support for your shoulder and leg while sleeping," she continued.

"Wow guys, this is too much. I don't know how to thank all of you," Rei was almost in the verge of tears as she realized how much her friends did for her.

"It's nothing really besides we're family, right?" Haruka smirked and everyone smile.

Rei nodded and wiped a lone tear that escaped her eye.

"You are such an emo," Makoto teased and everybody laughed.

"What's so funny?" Minako asked as she approached the group.

Rei was dumbfounded. She couldn't answer Minako as her thoughts, really dirty thoughts, came rushing through her mind as she saw what the sexy blonde was wearing. She didn't even feel the blood that was coming out of her nose until Usagi saw it and panicked.

"Oh my God! Rei is bleeding!" shrieked Usagi and the others turned to look at the miko so fast they all felt whiplash after.

"Wh… Blood? Min… why?" Rei couldn't even form a coherent sentence and was still looking at Minako.

Makoto facepalmed and said, "Seriously, Minako?"

"What?" Minako feigned innocence and smirked.

"That's it! Get Rei over to Ruka's car and please wipe the blood of her nose! And Mamoru, go back to work after you helped Rei," Makoto almost shouted while glaring at Minako. The blonde just arched an eyebrow on the chef.

Mamoru was chuckling as he half carried the still shocked miko towards the exit, followed by the others. Haruka and Michiru was smirking while Usagi was frantically wiping the blood from the nose of Rei. When Minako tried to follow, Makoto gripped her shoulders and said, "You are going to ride with me unless you want Rei to faint and lose a lot of blood from nose bleeding. Seriously Minako? Mini skirt, white short sleeve polo shirt, chucks and your hair in a pony tail?"

"What? I just wanted to look good for my girlfriend," pouted Minako.

Makoto gave herself another facepalm. "She just got out of the hospital, Minako! Actually she was just about to when you show up dressed like…" Makoto pointed at Minako's shoes to her face, "that."

Minako huffed and crossed her arms.

"Do you want her to get a heart attack? She can't have dirty thoughts right now! You know how she's like when she's frustrated! She might tear off the support in her arm and leg and might get the stitches wacked," Makoto continued to chastise her friend.

Minako sighed. "She's not the only who's already frustrated, you know. Ugh. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking at all. I was just soooo excited that she was finally coming home," Minako looked at her shoes and played with the hem of her shirt.

Makoto hugged her friend to comfort her and smiled. "Now let's get you home before I get to the restaurant, okay?" said Makoto as she patted Minako's back.

"Okay," smiled Minako.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After settling in the apartment, Minako was now making a sandwich as requested by Rei as the miko changed her clothes. The blonde wanted to help the miko but Rei insisted that she do it herself. "Rei bear is so stubborn," Minako chuckled to herself as she cut some cucumber to put on the cream cheese sandwich that Rei requested.

"Minako, is it okay if you bring the sandwich here in the room? I found a comfy position on the bed and I really don't want to get up. Sorry," Rei shouted from the bedroom.

Minako smiled and answered, "Sure thing! I'm about finished here so just watch TV or something." She put the other bread on top and started cutting it into fours. After that, she walked towards the room holding the plate full of cream sandwich but suddenly remembered the glass of milk that Rei also requested along with the sandwich. So she went back and got a big glass and poured cold milk unto it and went to Rei's room.

"So here's what you reques…" Minako trailed off as she saw Rei only wearing a tank top and her boxers while leaning comfortably on one of the pillows that Michiru and Haruka bought her. Rei was flipping through some channels when Minako walked in. Minako shook her head lightly and blushed. "Where do you want this?" she asked trying not to look at Rei.

The miko patted the space bear her while still flipping though some channels. The blonde approached the other side of the bed and tried to put the dish and glass of milk on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rei looked at Minako and arched an eyebrow.

"You patted on this side of the bed so I'm putting it here," Minako answered while trying not to look at Rei.

"Oh. What I meant was for you to join me while I rest. But it is okay if you don't want to though," Rei tried to hide her disappointment.

"No no, I'll eat yo… I mean I'll eat _with_ you," Minako smiled but internally facepalmed for the slip. She then slowly went beside the miko. _'How in hell would I be able to concentrate with her looking all sexy? I mean who looks this hot after getting discharged from the hospital? Damnit! Why does she have to wear that tank top? I can see how hard her abs underneath that top and that legs… Shit!' _Minako frowned and fidgeted a bit as she thought.

"Are you okay? You do know I can feel you stressing out," Rei kissed Minako's cheek and went to flipping channels again.

With that, Minako tried to hide her frustration by putting two slices of the sandwich into her mouth and started to chew.

"Do you want me to change into something that's not to revealing? Oooh! I love this show, it's really funny!" Rei smirked.

Minako started to choke. The blonde didn't know if this was because of the lack of oxygen or out of embarrassment. Rei immediately patted Minako's back as the blonde tried to drink some of the milk. Minako finally calmed down after a few gulps of the milk.

"Wait… Why would you say that?" Minako was still blushing.

"Say what?"

"Say you'd change clothes," Minako was now fidgeting in her place.

"Well, payback's a bitch," smirked Rei, looked at the blond and wriggled her eyebrows.

"What?"

"That's for making my nose bleed a while ago," Rei laughed.

"Hey! I choked! That's not fair," pouted Minako.

Rei just kissed Minako on her cheek and went to watching the TV again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you freaking serious?" whispered Minako to Ami. The two were at the kitchen, unwrapping the food that the doctor and Makoto got for the two.

"I'm serious, Minako. You can't… you know… not until she's strong enough," blushed Ami. Michiru, Usagi and Zona laughed at the blushing doctor. "You're still blushing when we talk about sex?" Usagi chuckled. Ami glared at Usagi and faked a cough.

Minako rolled her eyes and stomped her feet. "But it's been like 2 weeks and she's torturing me!"

Zona arched an eyebrow and said, "Rei's torturing you?"

"First, I had to like bathe her because she can't actually clean the other side of her body let alone stand on her bad leg _then_ she only dresses in those cute boxers and a shirt and not wearing a bra _at all_. Second, she kisses me all over face and neck and says I love you and third… Third… Just being there!" Minako answered while gesturing, her hands flailed and she was blushing.

"Frustrated much?" Michiru chuckled and Zona, Usagi and Ami laughed.

"Ugh," Minako bowed and she looked defeated.

"It's not like you're the only one whose frustrated. Maybe she is too," Usagi said while munching on a carrot. Michiru nodded. Zona chuckled and Ami blushed again.

"Give it another week then try," Ami blushed again. "Just make sure she's strong enough," the doctor continued and went to the side where the fridge is.

"You do realize she's left handed, right?" Zona inquired.

"So?" Minako was now lazily putting food on a plate.

"Nothing, just wanted you to know," Zona smirked. Michiru and Ami got what their friend is saying and laughed.

"I don't get it?" whined Usagi.

Zona whispered something to Usagi's ear and they both chuckled.

"What?" Minako arched an eyebrow and the others just laughed.

On the other side of the apartment, the "boys" were having a similar conversation.

"Aaaarrrggghh!" Rei was clutching her hair in frustration.

"Dude! That was like… _hoooooot_!" Haruka gave a thumbs up to Rei.

"Okay… that will be etched in my mind forever… yuck," Mamoru made gagging noises.

"Hey, it's not your fault you need her every time you showered," Makoto chuckled.

"God! Why are you torturing me!" Rei whined.

"Do something about it… You know… relieve it…" smirked Haruka.

"I am not going to listen to this conversation. I can't imagine my two sisters going at it," Mamoru covered her ears and continued, "La la la la la…"

"Of course I've done… _that_ but it's not helping when I hear Minako doing the same thing!" Rei whisper shouted at the two remainding people who were listening.

"What?" Makoto and Haruka shouted.

"Shhhh! You idiots! They might hear us!" Rei threw a pillow at the two which they dodged easily.

"What the hell? Minako?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah. She thinks I'm already asleep but I can hear her. It's not like she's quiet or anything," Rei blushed.

"I don't understand? You sleeping?" Makoto raised an eyebrow and Haruka narrowed her eyes on Rei.

"She does that in the middle of the night when she thinks I'm asleep. But she does it inside the bathroom. _My_ bathroom so I hear her moans and stuff," Rei facepalmed herself.

"O-kay, I'm with Mamoru here. Just tap me when you're done talking. La la la la la…" Makoto then covered her ears and started pacing in the room.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. Did Ami cleared you for doing more… stuff?" Haruka asked.

"I can't ask Ami that!" Rei shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Rei flailed her uninjured arm.

"But are you strong enough for that kind of activity?"

"I think so. I mean I'm not wheezing every time I walk. I can actually jog for a couple of minutes now and I can lift up…" Rei was cut off with Haruka saying, "You need at least a week before doing it."

"A week?" Rei whined again.

"Look, remember when I had the accident 2 years ago? I thought I was strong enough and made Michiru have sex with me and I ended up in the hospital again because I fainted due to the exhaustion," Haruka said and Rei pouted. "Trust me on this," Haruka winked at the miko. Rei got another pillow, put on her face and shouted her frustration on it. "You can stop singing now," the racer tapped Mamoru and Makoto.

"Finally!" Mamoru and Makoto said.

"Wait, does she know that you're left handed?" Haruka inquired.

"I think so…" Rei answered.

Mamoru and Makoto looked at each other, covered their ears and started singing again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"To Rei's recovery!" Mamoru said as he thrust his wine glass for the toast. The others followed and then they toasted. It's been a month and half after Rei's discharge from the hospital and she started to go to the restaurant and involved herself on the business. And now, it's their regular dinner once a month and Rei was strong enough to attend.

After toasting, they all sat down and started to eat. Rei looked at her friends and smiled. Usagi was putting some food on Mamoru's plate while looking at her lovingly. Michiru was putting a stray hair on Haruka's ear as the racer whispered something that made Michiru giggle. Makoto kissed Ami's forehead. Setsuna was wearing huge smile as Zona and Hotaru were talking. Setsuna finally introduced Hotaru to Zona when the child visited her last week while moving in with Zona across Rei's apartment and surprisingly, the two got along pretty well. And finally she looked at Minako who was looking at her, her eyes glazed at a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rei whispered to Minako. The miko inhaled the lavender scent that was familiar to her and smiled.

"I love you," Minako cupped Rei's cheek and kissed her chastely.

Rei smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm stuffed. I think I won't be able to eat for at least a week," Minako sat on the couch and put her feet up the wooden table.

"Yeah, me too," Rei answered as she sat beside Minako.

The two sat in silence for a while and then Rei looked at Minako, held her hand and said, "I think I'm strong enough."

"What?"

"I'd like to make love to you tonight," Rei blushed as she looked Minako in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked as she blushed, gripping Rei's hand.

"I've never been sure in my life," Rei answered as she stood up and tugged Minako so that the blond will get up also.

"Then yes!" a giddy Minako replied and pulled Rei into a searing kiss.

After kissing passionately and awkwardly going to Rei's room, the miko made the blond sit down at the edge of the bed while she kneeled.

"Move in with me?" Rei nervously asked.

"I'm practically moved here, Rei. Almost all of my stuff are here," chuckled Minako.

"So is that a yes?" Rei narrowed her eyes at Minako, unsure if the blonde agreed to move in with her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Minako cupped both of Rei's cheeks and kissed her.

Rei rested her forehead on Minako's after their kiss and asked, "You do know I'm left handed?"

"Why is everybody asking me that! Of course I know you're left handed!" Minako annoyingly replied.

"Because I could have helped you on your… _night time rituals_… and I could have waited for my turn when I'm strong enough and you forgot that I was injured on my right side," Rei smirked as Minako became wide eyed.

"Oh my God! You were awake during all those time!" Minako covered her face due to embarrassment.

"It's not like you were quiet while doing it," Rei laughed. Minako tried to stand up but she was held down by Rei. The miko tried to coax the blond in uncovering her face but Minako was so embarrassed. "Hey, I did it too. I was just more… discreet," blushed Rei.

"Really?" Minako peeked from her hands.

"Yeah, how could I not when you look so hot all the time!" Rei flailed her hands for emphasis.

Minako uncovered her face and smiled. She pulled Rei for another kiss. Rei then stood up and tried to grab Minako on her waist by her uninjured arm and carried the blond in the center of the bed while still kissing her.

"Yeah, I think you healed well," chuckled Minako as she touched Rei's face.

"I told you," smiled Rei and then kissed Minako with all the love she have for the blonde.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah! Done! Sorry if some of you were left hanging on what they did after the whole kissing thingy but unfortunately I can't really write… umm… those kind of stuff so please forgive me? *puppy dog eyes* Anyway, thanks for all those people who reviewed and will review this story and to those who added this to their fave or story alert… *hug* Take care!

P.S. - I just saw this on facebook (my friend of mine posted this, he's a photojounalist also) and I got goosebumps when I saw and read this. So I'd like to share this with everyone coz it's kind of what Rei went through on this story, so if you have time, take a look - ./media/interactive/2011/jun/18/war-photographers-interactive Take care again, guys! ^^


End file.
